Getting Even
by Kristin4
Summary: After a one night stand a young woman wants to get even with Jeff Hardy for not calling her but he has plans of his own. She when she is forced on the road with the WWE and into the ring what will happen to their plans for getting even? bad summary R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the WWE, that includes the wrestling, the name and the wrestlers as much as I wish I did. Come on now who wouldn't want to own that stuff with all the money that must come rolling in.

The only thing I own is the story ( hey it came out of my mind) and the character McKenna.

* * *

Ch. 1

McKenna was getting madder and madder at the thought that this guy thought he could get away with what he had done to her. She slammed her fist into the wall and then winced and immediately regretted doing that. She rubbed her sore knuckles slowly and took a deep breath as a fresh wave of anger washed over her. So this guy thought he could get away with what he had done, well she was just going to have to make him regret ever meeting her. She already regretted her decision to sneak backstage at a WWE event and now she was going to make a one Jeff Hardy regret that she had.

* * *

Jeff was laughing as he and Matt were flipping through the channels of the TV in their hotel room. Jeff threw some popcorn at his older brother and then glanced at the phone as it started ringing. They both stopped laughing thinking immediately of their jobs with the WWE. Lately it seemed that all the wrestlers had been on edge and with good reason.

"Hardy." Matt said slowly into the phone as he answered it. "Nah this is Matt, you wanna speak to Jeff, hang on." Matt said holding the phone out to his younger brother with a shrug to show it wasn't a voice he recognized.

"Jeff." Jeff said into the phone as he looked at the floor in confusion. When he heard the female voice come over the line the frowning went into overtime.

"I don't think you remember me but we met at a WWE event a couple of months ago and well, um, I have been waiting for you to call me but you never did." The female said into the phone.

"Well, I am sure I had a good reason for not calling." Jeff said rolling his eyes as he glanced at his older brother with an help me look.

"Well the thing is that I'm pregnant." The female said slowly. "I don't want anything from you but I have this whole conscious thing and not telling you has been bugging me so now I am hoping that I won't worry about my baby hating me down the line thinking I hadn't told their dad about them." The female said just as the line went dead.

Jeff stood by the bed holding the phone away from his ear, shock clearly written all over his face. He slowly placed the phone back in the cradle and glanced at his older brother almost as if to ask him for advice but then deciding against it.

"What's up little bro, I can tell from the look on your face that something really bad must have just happened." Matt said with an arched eyebrow.

"I think I am either being scammed or I am about to become a father." Jeff said slowly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Matt asked his eyes going wide as he dropped onto the couch.

"Don't make me repeat what I just said all right." Jeff said slowly.

"Well do you want it to be a scam or do you want it to be the truth?" Matt asked his brother with a helpless look, unsure of what he could say that might make sense to his younger brother.

"I think I want it to be…" Jeff trailed off at the moment as he realized he wasn't sure what he wanted it to be.

* * *

McKenna laughed as she sat on her couch and stared at the television set as RAW concluded and she saw Vince McMahon's limo blow up to bits. She knew just as well as everyone else that it was just another desperate attempt to get the ratings up, but it was a sorry plot line if you asked her. Sighing she flipped the TV off and started to go into the kitchen when she heard the doorbell ring. She frowned and headed towards the door, thinking it had to be her neighbor because it was to late to be anyone else. She sucked in a breath as she noticed the Hardy brothers standing on her doorstep. She tried to think of why they were there but couldn't come up with a reason.

"Yes?" She asked as she answered the door.

"I decided that I want to be responsible." Jeff said simply.

"What are you talking about?" McKenna asked confused.

"He's talking about my soon to be niece or nephew." Matt said as he and Jeff pushed their way past a shocked McKenna. She stared out into the night unsure of what was going on and then remembered her friend saying she had a plan and she nearly groaned as she realized what was going on. Her friend must have found a way to get a hold of Jeff and said that she was pregnant. McKenna realized that this was a gift and that she could use this to get even but for some reason it didn't feel right to use the whole baby scam. She thought it was to petty and childish, not to mention way overused.

Jeff saw the young woman who he had only hung out with once turn and slowly close the door as she stared at the two men standing in her living room. Jeff could tell that there was something wrong with the way it seemed she was fighting a mental battle, he was wondering who was winning.

"Look I'm not pregnant and I don't know what would make you think I was." McKenna said making a decision finally.

"You called me and said you were." Jeff said crossing his arms, unsure if this was her trying to get rid of him.

"No I didn't. Trust me if I was gonna have your kid I would have hired a lawyer to make your life miserable after the way you treated me." McKenna said angrily. She felt her Irish temper start to flare and immediately turned towards the kitchen.

Matt just stood back and laughed. For some reason he thought this might actually turn into something interesting. He had a feeling that McKenna was telling the truth but he also knew his brother and his brother wasn't going to let this go. Jeff was already trailing the young woman and Matt felt his smile grow as he realized that Jeff wouldn't let this go so easily and that his little brother was about to make sure McKenna proved to him there was no baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

McKenna could feel two sets of eyes on her as she stood in her kitchen away from the two men who had clearly followed her inside. She turned slowly and stared at the two men with anger and hatred before rolling her eyes.

"Prove it." Jeff said simply.

"Prove that I am not pregnant? How do you expect me to do that right this minute? Even if I took a home pregnancy test that came back negative you wouldn't believe it would you?" McKenna asked rolling her eyes again. "Look just leave me alone all right? I can't stand being in the same room with you."

"Is that so? Well that's to bad. You're going to come on the road with me." Jeff said forcefully.

"Excuse me? I have a life and a job that means go to H E double hockey sticks." McKenna said with a smirk.

"Well I could always call Vince and get him to call your boss and ruin your life, or you could take vacation time and come on the road where you would eventually prove you aren't pregnant." Jeff said with a proud smirk on his face.

McKenna felt like slapping him across his smug little face and then it hit her. She could use this as an opportunity to get even with him. She could make his life a living hell if she went on the road. She might even be able to make him fall for her and then she could break his heart by saying she loved someone else. Heck she might be able to start a relationship with one of the other wrestlers backstage.

"Fine, you want me to come on the road with you, that's fine but you are going to be the one to regret it." McKenna warned him fairly. He didn't seem to believe her so she just shrugged her shoulders and watched him leave her house. "Let the games begin." She muttered to herself.

* * *

It had been three days since Jeff and Matt had nearly burst through her door and McKenna was annoyed to know that they had gotten Vince McMahon to call her boss and get her time off to travel with the WWE. She was proud of herself for not going along with her friends whole pregnancy lie but at the same time she was beginning to admit to herself that it seemed petty and childish to want to get even with a guy for sleeping with her and not calling. She should have known that a professional athlete like that would pull a stunt like that. She looked up as her hotel roommate Jillian Hall entered the room.

"Hey, whatcha watchin?" Jillian asked flopping down on her bed.

"Don't know, I wasn't even paying attention." McKenna admitted.

"So you really don't like Jeff?" Jillian asked sheepishly.

"Nah why do you?" McKenna asked glancing at the blonde diva.

"Well he is one of the only wrestlers to be nice to me since I got drafted to RAW. I miss the smackdown roster, it was a lot of fun being there." Jillian admitted slowly. "But mostly I kind of like Matt. Please don't tell anyone, I know he couldn't possibly like me, not even as a friend. He kind of rolls his eyes whenever Jeff says hi or asks me if I want to join them for breakfast or something. I think my character or maybe just me as a person annoy him." Jillian said blushing.

"Hey, relax, as long as you are my friend your secret is safe with me." McKenna said with a smile. "Do you know why Jeff won't believe me when I tell him there is no baby?"

"Yeah it's because he was really hoping there way." Jillian said glancing at her fingernails.

"Really?" McKenna asked surprised. She thought guys like that were looking for any excuse they could to have nothing to do with kids.

"Yeah." Jillian nodded and then looked over at the blue eyed, blonde sitting on the other bed. "You know you don't really look like Jeff's type." She admitted honestly.

"What do you mean?" McKenna asked taken aback.

"He goes for the punk rock chick, just like Matt, another reason he doesn't like me or could never like me." Jillian said with a sigh.

McKenna made the decision to put her revenge plans on hold and help the blonde diva get the guy she clearly was in love with. She could tell that the diva was head over heels for Matt Hardy but she couldn't figure out why. Biting her lower lip she excused herself saying she needed to speak with Jeff about his stupidity over the whole baby thing which brought a smile to Jillian's face.

"Jeff." McKenna called out when she spotted him in the hallway.

"Finally came to admit there is a baby?" Jeff asked with a smirk.

"There is no baby!" McKenna almost shouted in frustration. She was going to have to kick her best friends butt for this one. "Look I came to ask you a question."

"What?" Jeff asked annoyed at this point.

"Why does Matt hate Jillian Hall?" McKenna asked seriously.

"Hmm… couldn't answer that one. Let's ask him shall we?" Jeff asked opening his hotel room and seeing his older brother playing around with his ipod. "Matt McKenna has a question for you."

"What?" Matt asked glancing up at the two.

"Why don't you like Jillian Hall?" McKenna asked seriously.

"She annoys me. She is always hanging all over whatever wrestler she can because she is afraid to be alone. I think she thinks Jeff and I are willing to take her on as a member of the team or something. Also if you ask me it appears like she is an airhead." Matt said glancing back down at his ipod.

"You're a jerk just like your brother here." McKenna hissed. "I can't believe you." She turned and stormed out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind her.

"What did I say?" Matt asked his brother confused.

"Beats me I never know what's on that girls mind anymore." Jeff said shaking his head.

"I don't think you ever did, didn't you say it was a one night stand?" Matt asked him with an arched brow.

"That's what she thinks, but she doesn't remember that we met a while ago, don't you remember her Matt?" Jeff asked his brother seriously.

"Oh wait, now I remember, she's…" Matt trailed off as he finally realized what Jeff was up to and he chuckled. This was truly about getting even and it had nothing to do with any 'baby'. "You are evil." He muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

McKenna was hanging out with Jillian and Melina backstage at the WWE event and glanced over when she saw Mickie and Candice heading their way. Ever since Torrie had been transferred over to Smackdown it had appeared that these four were trying to keep the momentum of the diva's of RAW alive.

"Hey ladies." Mickie said sweetly.

"Mickie." Melina said and then glanced at Candice who was wearing the womens title belt around her waist. "I think it would be funny if you put that title on the line against McKenna. I mean she ain't a wrestler and it would sure make Jeff mad." Melina tried manipulating the two women into getting into the ring together.

"I really don't know how to wrestle and I doubt that it would be approved, as much as I hate to admit it Candice would wipe the floor with me." McKenna said slowly.

"Well you never know unless you try and she's right it would get to Jeff and I know how much you want to get even with him." Jillian said agreeing with Melina. She shared a small smile with McKenna knowing the young woman was terrified of stepping in the ring but knowing it would probably be good for her.

"Well tell you what why don't we all go down and make the suggestion, I'm sure Vince would find it hilarious." Mickie put in with a nod from Candice saying she was in.

"Okay but you won't embarrass me to bad will you?" McKenna asked with a small wince. She didn't want to admit it to anyone but she had severe stage fright and so going out there in front of people and camera's was a scary thought to her. She saw her new friends smiling encouragingly and they all walked down the hall to the McMahon office to talk to Vince who was there that night.

* * *

Jeff was laughing at something Matt had said when the door flew open and John Cena came bursting into the Hardy dressing room. The two men stared at their friend and then looked at each other unsure of what was wrong. John pointed to the monitor silently as if to tell them to turn it on so they could watch the show. Jeff shrugged and turned it on only to see McKenna in some wrestling gear she had clearly borrowed and standing in the ring with Jillian Hall.

"What in the blue…" Jeff trailed off as both Matt and he stared at the screen as John sat down next to them.

* * *

Down in the ring Lillian Garcia was smiling and holding a microphone as the crowd was unsure of how to react to a 'fan' challenge match as it had been made.

"The following match is scheduled for pin fall and is for the WWE women's championship. Introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina the challenger McKenna." Lillian said with a smile of encouragement towards the clearly frightened young woman standing next to Jillian. She almost felt like whispering some calming words to the poor thing but Jillian was already in the middle of doing that.

After Lillian introduced Candice who came down with Mickie James in her corner the match got under way. McKenna wasn't trained in wrestling but she had learned early on how to take care of herself and she was trained in self defense and so when Candice attacked McKenna defended herself and to her delight learned that it was a good move. She whispered to Candice that she wasn't sure what to do and Candice whispered back that McKenna was supposed to win the title. McKenna nearly froze not wanting to win and whispered it furiously back to the diva who only slightly smiled back and said it was okay.

McKenna took a couple of hard blows that she wasn't used to and hit the mat feeling dazed and unsure of whether she could continue on in the match.

* * *

Jeff held his breath as he watched McKenna hit the mat hard. He winced in pain as he saw her lip start bleeding and he wanted nothing more than to run down there and in fact he figured that was just what he was going to do. He and Matt both jumped up at the same time when Mickie got involved and Jillian attempted to stop the attack only to get slammed into the steel ring steps. Jeff had a feeling Matt really did feel something for the new RAW diva he just didn't want to admit it.

The two men ran out of the dressing room leaving a wide mouthed John Cena sitting on the couch watching them leave.

* * *

McKenna pulled herself up and realized she had been played by Mickie and Candice. She wasn't supposed to win they just wanted her to let her guard down. She saw Jillian lying on the floor barely conscious and got angry. So these two were back stabbers were they? McKenna remembered the wrestling moves that she used to do in her backyard and quickly performed some that she had made up to defeat her older brothers. She saw the surprise on the faces of the two RAW diva's as she took them both out and she felt great satisfaction. McKenna slammed Candice down and then pinned the diva for the three count.

"Here is your winner and new WWE women's champion McKenna." Lillian announced.

McKenna really didn't want the belt because it was about taking out those two horrible women.

McKenna was standing next to Jillian who had pulled herself into the ring and was struggling to get herself to her feet when she heard the music of Lance Cade and Trevor Murdock come on. The two men walked down the ramp and headed towards the two women who were in the ring. McKenna knew that the Hardy's were currently having problems with the two men and was curious about why they were heading towards the ring.

"So Jeff's little girlfriend has some moves does she?" Cade sneered into the microphone.

"Looks that way don't it." McKenna whispered back without a mike.

"Well the good news is that I don't care who you are or what you can do." Cade said to her just as Murdock slammed her from behind. "Anyone who is connected to the Hardy boy's like you two chicks deserve what we give you."

The two men continued their attack on the two women who were helpless in the ring. Leaving the crowd to chant for the Hardy's but for some reason the two men weren't coming down. Was there anyone who would come down and help the two women.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Jeff and Matt weren't sure what was going on. They could hear the crowd chanting their names but they couldn't make their way to the ring, they were being blocked by Umaga who was standing at the entrance with an angry scowl on his face. Jeff and Matt exchanged glances before the slow nod. They knew something was wrong by the sound of the crowd and the only way out there was through Umaga. As they prepared to fight Umaga they heard their friend Cena come up behind them and then run at the obstacle in their way. They smiled as they headed towards the entrance and then entered through the opening and their jaws dropped at the sight in the ring. They glanced at each other quickly before they took off amongst the cheers from the crowd.

* * *

McKenna knew that someone was on their way down to the ring to give her and Jillian a hand but she couldn't being herself to look up and see who it could be. As much as she hated to admit it she needed Jeff at that moment and that made her sick to her stomach. She finally got the chance to see who her rescuers were and felt like gagging at the sight of the Hardy brother's fighting with Cade and Murdock. She rolled her eyes as she held onto Jillian on the outside of the ring where they had both managed to roll.

"Hey are you okay?" She whispered to the blonde diva.

"I think I might have a concussion." Jillian whispered back. "I don't feel so great." Jillian said as she let her hand fly to her head and then come back covered in blood. Groaning at the sight Jillian promptly passed out causing McKenna to quickly motion for some help.

Referee's were attempting to break the four men in the ring up and not paying much attention to what was going on outside the ring. Finally Matt noticed McKenna holding a bleeding Jillian and he broke off fighting and rolled out there to help her out. He gently took the young blonde from McKenna and held her in his arms, trying to get her to wake up.

"So she annoys you does she?" McKenna asked with a knowing look.

"Oh be quiet." Matt said as he noticed Jeff sliding down behind McKenna. He knew that Jeff was going to let her have it which confused him because he didn't think that Jeff cared for McKenna it was all about revenge for the both of them.

"What were you thinking coming down here and wrestling in a match? What about the baby?" Jeff asked with a smirk knowing JR and King were listening. This was his chance to set everything up. He noticed his brother staring at him and shaking his head basically telling him that he was acting like a big jerk.

"Oh my god! I am not pregnant for the last time and you have no right to question me on anything I do. I am an adult for goodness sake and that means that you need to back off and leave me alone!" McKenna practically yelled as she grabbed her title belt and stomped up the ramp. Not caring that she had no one to back her up if she got into trouble backstage.

* * *

Matt stared at his brother as paramedics came down and started to tend to Jillian. His stare quickly became a glare when he noticed he wasn't going after the young girl that he had brought into their lives again and refused to acknowledge that he somehow cared about.

"You should go after her and make sure she is all right. She isn't a trained wrestler Jeff and she just got attacked by Cade, Murdock, Mickie and Candice. What if she is hurt? You and I both know that adrenaline can block out any signs of pain and you don't feel it until it wears off." Matt pointed out to his brother. "As your older and wiser brother I am telling you to check her out."

"Fine but only because I want everyone to think she really might be pregnant." Jeff said with a smug look as he headed up the ramp and towards the backstage area.

* * *

McKenna was furious and not paying attention to anyone or anything. She didn't care if she ran into someone and made them angry. It wasn't about that to her. She nearly groaned as she ran straight into someone and was about to bark at them to watch where they were going when she realized it wouldn't be fair to take out her hatred of Jeff Hardy on an innocent person.

"You all right?" John Cena asked her with a worried glance. "That was some beating you took out there."

"Yeah, I'm okay." McKenna said with a smile to reassure the WWE champion. "Well it looks like we're both champs now huh?"

"Yeah, if you ever need someone to show you some wrestling moves or help you train just give me a holler." John said as she started to walk away.

"Thanks." She said with a smile and then thought she might be able to use Cena to get even with Jeff. His offer just might be what she was looking for after all.

McKenna continued her trek and started to feel her injuries creep up on her. Her chest felt like it was on fire and her abdomen was throbbing. She could feel her legs get weaker and her head felt like it was going to fall off her shoulders any minute. She didn't realize how bad the beating she had taken in the ring really was. She grabbed onto the wall and tried to take deep breaths but found that was painful and she winced. She didn't hear anyone sneak up behind her but she certainly felt the hands that spun her around.

McKenna was staring into the face of someone she considered purely evil. It was face she knew would give her nightmares and at the same time she was sure she wasn't going to be walking out of this arena after all. Where was Jeff Hardy when you really needed him? Was her last thought as pain enveloped her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

McKenna wasn't sure what happened as she hit the ground but she could feel her battered body getting more and more battered and the pain was making her sick to her stomach. She knew it wasn't going to be long before she lost conciousness and that would mean her attacker would have free rein on her whenever he wanted.

* * *

Jeff was walking down the hallway looking for McKenna when he ran into John Cena who had a smile on his face. Cena didn't seem to be looking where he was going, more like looking at where he was coming from. Jeff knew that look and shook his head at his friend.

"Who is she?" Jeff asked simply.

"A certain blonde haired, blue eyed champion." John said forgetting that Jeff was the one who brought McKenna into the WWE.

"As in my McKenna?" Jeff asked starting to feel a twinge of something in his chest.

"Dude you said you weren't interested in her. You said you just wanted to make sure she wasn't pregnant and then you were going to kick her to the curb anyway. Why don't you just let me take her off your hands?" John said quickly not wanting to offend his friend but not knowing that Jeff was really trying to execute a plan.

"Look John it's a little more complicated than that all right?" Jeff said annoyed. "I'll explain it to you later." Jeff said as he looked around trying to see where she was. "Do you know where McKenna is right now? I need to talk to her about something."

"That way." John said pointing in the direction he had just come from. "She didn't look well Jeff, I was actually thinking of going back that way and checking on her. Mind if I come with you just for my own conscious to make sure she's good?"

"Fine." Jeff said not wanting to deal with any more issues. If Cena was with him than maybe McKenna would be more willing to just listen to what he had to say rather than jump down his throat.

* * *

McKenna felt the pain and then she was numb. It was almost like her body had decided it had taken enough trauma and didn't want her to feel anymore. She felt her body slam into the concrete and wondered if anyone was going to stop this man from beating her up. She didn't think that anyone would step in when she heard two voices shouting out. She smiled as she recognized both of them as Jeff and John and closed her eyes as she finally gave in to the state of unconciousness.

* * *

Jeff was running with John right on his heels as they watched Umaga perform his Samoan drop on McKenna straight into the concrete floor. They watched her limp body lay there almost broken in half. Their shouts caused Umaga to look at them and leave the WWE women's champ alone and that's when he also noted the officials running his way. Umaga must have realized it would be useless to continue because he turned around and headed the other way as Jeff skidded on his knees next to McKenna.

"McKenna can you hear me?" Jeff whispered afraid to move her.

"I'll go with the ref to get the paramedics unless you want me to stay and watch your back?" John offered.

"No getting medical help is more important, just hurry." Jeff whispered as he stroked a piece of blood soaked hair out of McKenna's face. She was pale and was lying unmoving on the concrete floor and Jeff had never felt more afraid and helpless in his life.

* * *

At the local hospital both of the Hardy brother's were sitting in the hospital room which the WWE had convinced the hospital to let the two women share. It was very clear that neither man was willing to leave the women there in that room. Jillian was the first to open her eyes and noticed the two men asleep in the most uncomfortable chairs and she nearly laughed. She looked over the bed next to her and noticed a very pale McKenna still unconscious and with bandages all over her head. Jillian sucked in a deep breath and bit her bottom lip nervously. She wasn't all that sure what could have happened that would cause that much damage to McKenna but from the worried look that still creased Jeff's face she could tell that it was serious. She smiled though at the thought that Jeff was that concerned for McKenna, she had a feeling there was some history between these two and that was the only thing stopping them from being together. The look on Jeff's face was proof enough that he worried about her.

John Cena walked into the hospital room the next morning and noticed Jillian wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top. She was being discharged and Matt was going to take her back to the hotel and stay with her. John looked over and noticed Jeff was holding McKenna's hand and trying to get her to relax.

"Why did he attack me?" McKenna asked as she noticed Cena standing there.

"It has nothing to do with you. Umaga saw us talking in the hallway and he wanted to get even with me for attacking him earlier. He thought the best way to do that would be to take you out." John informed them of what the translator had gotten.

"So this has to do with you? Why did you attack him earlier?" McKenna asked confused.

"Because he was blocking us from getting down there and helping you two." Matt said with a sigh.

"Well I guess I owe you a thanks even though it eventually caused McKenna to get attacked." Jillian said unsure of how to react to that.

"That's why none of you owe me anything. Look my offer still stands and in fact I was kind of hoping you would let me train you. We're both champions and I think it would be beneficial to both of us." John said not looking Jeff because he knew what his friends reaction was going to be.

Jeff felt his blood boil at what John was doing. After everything that had gone on and even after Jeff told him that he would explain what was going on with McKenna he still refused to give up. Well maybe John and Jeff just weren't friends after all and maybe Jeff needed to show him exactly what flirting with McKenna was going to cost him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

McKenna could tell that Jeff was upset with John's mention of training. She figured this could be the perfect opportunity to start her revenge plan. But she took one look at Jeff's drawn and worn face and couldn't bring herself to do it. As much as she was angry and eager to get revenge on Jeff she knew that he had spent most of his time by her bedside in the hospital which made her seem like a heartless person to even be thinking about getting even.

She bit her bottom lip and studied Jeff's face and felt nothing but confusion at the fact that he was sitting by her bedside. Why all of a sudden did he care so much about her? Why was he worried about her? She felt a moment of apprehension and thought that he could be plotting to get even with her as well, but for what? She didn't do anything bad to him it was all his fault. She turned her head slightly with a wince and noticed that John seemed nervous all of a sudden and she almost started laughing.

* * *

Jeff wasn't sure whether or not to jump up and beat John senseless but he knew that Cena was just trying to get his own personal life into perspective. It was well known to everyone that Jeff wasn't interested in dating McKenna so it was only natural that guys would be attempting to get her to go out with them. Jeff watched as John nervously tapped his foot against the floor and as much as he wanted to ring his neck right now he knew he didn't have the energy to do it. He could ask Vince for a title match, although he doubted Vince would script it so that he would win.

"Well Cena are you having issues remembering conversations?" Jeff asked as he walked the champ out of the hospital room.

"Look Jeff you aren't interested in her so why is it that you can't let anyone else have a shot at her?" John asked with an arched brow.

"She isn't a possession." Jeff said with an evil look on his face. "She has a mind and a heart and right now she is going through a lot after being injured by that big ugly monster who is gonna get his."

"Yeah you're right he is gonna get his because I requested a match with him to get even on McKenna's behalf." John said with a smirk.

Jeff felt his anger hit a boiling point. He wasn't sure why he cared who got even with Umaga but he felt that he should be the one to get revenge on the wrestler on behalf of McKenna, especially since most of the people thought she was his girlfriend. Jeff clenched his fists at his side and tried desperately to control the anger that was fast rising.

"If I were you I would get out of here right now." Jeff said with a deadly calm voice.

John must have sensed that Jeff was serious because he turned around and left the extreme wrestler in the hallway. Jeff stayed outside the hospital room for a few minutes trying to calm himself so that he didn't take it out on McKenna but then he changed his mind. It almost seemed like she wanted to get on his nerves because she never once declined Cena's invitation. Jeff turned and marched back into the room and stood at the foot of her hospital bed.

"You know you should really work on your temper." McKenna said with a smirk on her face.

"You did that on purpose. You knew it would piss me off to hear him invite you out to a workout session and you didn't say a word." Jeff practically growled.

"Well it's not like you're my boyfriend and hey good news now you really know that I'm not pregnant." McKenna said smirking even more.

"I should throttle you for this." Jeff said and then he took a deep breath. "But if you really want to hang out with Cena then let him take care of you. I'm leaving." Jeff said shrugging as he turned and walked out the door.

McKenna watched him go, confused. If Jeff didn't seem to care anymore than she wouldn't be able to get even with him. She was biting her lower lip when she realized that this also meant that despite her injuries it seemed Jeff didn't care how much more injured she became.

* * *

A couple weeks later McKenna arrived at the arena with injuries on different parts of her body. Her entire body was screaming in protest but she had recently been reminded that she held the women's title and therefore she needed to return to RAW immediately. She walked down the hallway slowly, favoring her right side when she saw the former champion standing in the middle of the hallway glaring her down.

"Get out of my way." McKenna growled.

"I want my title back." She snarled at her.

"Then become a better wrestler. If an untrained woman can take you down and take the belt then you didn't deserve it in the first place." McKenna smirked.

"I hope you have a partner because tonight it's gonna be me and Bobby Lashley versus you and a partner of your choosing. The only thing is that John Cena won't be available to help you because he already has a match. I know that you and Jeff has a falling out so he won't be your partner tonight. Oh and just so you know if you can't find a partner tonight then it will be a handicap match."

McKenna felt like smacking the smirk off her face but she took a deep breath and clutched her duffel bag and title. She purposely moved the title further up on her shoulder to get Candice's attention and then laughed when she saw the angry scowl that entered the former women's champion's eyes.

"See you out there and I am so hoping you don't get a partner for tonight." Candice said as she turned and started off down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

McKenna was sitting on a table out in the hallway looking around to see if there was anyone she dared ask to partner with her tonight. She looked at the ground, afraid to even think about going out there. Bobby Lashley was acting strange lately and she had no doubt in her mind that Candice could convince him to injure her tonight. Sighing she glanced up when she heard footsteps coming in her direction, she decided that it was probably only someone who wanted to laugh at her new situation.

"Yeah?" McKenna asked looking up and seeing Jeff standing there.

"So I heard Candice has marked you." Jeff said with a laughing look.

"So what is your deal? You just wanna laugh at me going into a mixed handicap match? Well fine, laugh." McKenna said with a look of pure fear on her face.

Jeff stopped smiling at the look on her face. He could tell that she was serious and as much as Jeff wanted to turn his back on her he wasn't a monster. "Mixed handicap match?"

"That's right, without a partner I will be facing Candice Michelle and Bobby Lashley tonight." McKenna said with a small sigh.

"Why isn't Cena your partner?" Jeff asked remembering he had to stay angry with her.

"He is fighting Umaga tonight." McKenna winced at the mention of John Cena. She had long ago decided not to use Cena in her plan to get even with Jeff, deciding it was wrong to involve someone who clearly was a friend of his. Breaking up someone's friendship was not a cool thing to do and McKenna decided she wasn't up for the challenge.

"Mac you know I would help you if I could." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders. "But the fact of the matter is I can't."

"I don't want or need your help Hardy. You know what the sad part is you only care about yourself above anyone else. What if I had really been pregnant and Cena was hitting on me? How would you handle the situation then? Would you have fought for me?" McKenna asked snapping at him. She didn't know why she felt hurt that Jeff wouldn't help her when she had known all along that he wouldn't. That was why she was plotting revenge, wasn't it? She jumped off the table and walked away deciding she might as well get away from him before her emotions revealed way to much information about her plans.

* * *

Jeff was sitting in his locker room staring at the blank television monitor sitting in front of him. As much as he wanted to be able to get even with McKenna he had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to sit around and watch her get her butt whooped by Lashley and Candice. Sighing he got up and walked over to the door, already in his wrestling gear he headed out towards the ring entrance ramp. He was going to ruin any chance of his plan working by going out there but his conscious wouldn't let him sit and do nothing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following match is scheduled for pinfall. Introducing first the team of Bobby Lashley and Candice Michelle!" Lillian said into the microphone as the two of them came out to Bobby's music. They did their thing in the ring for a couple of minutes and then Lillian put the mic to her lips again. "And their opponent from Cameron, North Carolina she is the WWE Women's Champion McKenna!"

The crowd cheered as McKenna slowly came out from behind the curtain. She clutched her title belt to her shoulder and slowly walked down the ramp, her eyes fixed on the incredibly big Lashley grinning at her from the ring. She was biting her lip as tried to keep her eyes from betraying her fear. She was halfway down the ramp when she heard music cue behind her but she wasn't listening to whose it was until she heard Lillian speak someone's name as her partner.

"And her tag team partner from Cameron, North Carolina Jeff Hardy!" Lillian said as she watched Jeff come out and do his thing at the top of the tron. He started down the ramp and met up with McKenna in the middle. He saw the look of relief cross her face at the sight of him and it angered him that she was scared.

"I heard you needed a partner." Jeff said with a crooked smile.

"Yeah I did." McKenna said smiling back.

The two of them turned and headed towards the ring amidst the cheers from the crowd as they all realized what that would mean for the match. The high flying dare devil was about to take on Bobby LAshley for the first time ever. What was even greater was that Candice Michelle and McKenna seemed to hate each other and now they were going to wrestle each other.

As everyone was getting prepared to wrestle Coachman's music hit and he walked out interrupting before the bell could even be rung. McKenna sighed knowing it could only be bad news because she had somehow gotten on his bad side.

"Before this match starts let me explain what type of match it is. It is an intergender tag team match. There are no disqualifications, no count outs and did I mention it was a handicap match. Allow me to introduce Bobby Lashley and Candice Michelle's partner for tonight. Ladies and Gentlemen please give it up for the Legend Killer Randy Orton." Coachman said.

McKenna groaned as Orton walked down to the ring with his smug look on his face. She had known that when she got a partner there would be something else up their sleeve backstage. She had a feeling that tonight was supposed to be a handicap match no matter what and now she felt bad because she had dragged Jeff into a bad situation. She could tell by the look on his face that he was trying to figure out if this was going to be worth it or not.

* * *

A:N: I know not my best chapter but don't worry the next one is the actual match! What's gonna happen to McKenna and Jeff now? Are they developing feelings for each other?

I am actually kind of stuck on whether or not they should develop feelings for each other and get even with the other people who are hurting them or whether they should hate each other and try to destroy each other…. Opinions welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

McKenna heard Jeff groan next to her and she was beginning to wonder if he was going to walk out and leave her alone in the ring. She felt him grip her hand and for some reason she finally realized that Jeff was there to make sure she was okay but something else hit her. She finally realized that she had met Jeff before and she felt so stupid that she didn't even remember their old relationship.

"We've dated before." McKenna whispered to Jeff.

"Yeah." Jeff said simply not wanting to talk about it at the moment.

"You broke my heart." McKenna said not able to control the impulse to say it.

"No I believe it was the other way around. You kicked me to the curb because you didn't give a damn about me. Now can we please concentrate on this match instead?" Jeff asked with a frustrated look on his face. "This is a problem that you are gonna have to deal with."

"Orton, Lashley and Candice versus you and me is a problem I think we both have to deal with. Candice has the hots for you." McKenna said with a smirk.

"What? No she doesn't." Jeff denied shaking his head as the ref gave them both a warning look stating that one of them needed to get out of the ring because the match was ready to start.

"Well, Hardy, I think we are about to get our butt's kicked." McKenna said as she stepped out of the ring to Jeff's chuckles. She winced as Orton started the match.

* * *

The match seemed to be going somewhat well for Jeff and McKenna. Jeff was holding his own against Orton until Lashley was tagged in. Jeff knew he was in trouble but he refused to tag in McKenna knowing that for whatever reason Lashley wanted to get his hands on her. Jeff felt how badly his body was taking the beating and knew it was going to take a lot for him to recover. He started to swing the right hands and felt the crowd stomping their feet through the vibration of the stadium. He heard the Hardy chants and even heard McKenna's fearful voice over the crowd. As much as he wanted to get even with McKenna he couldn't let her get hurt, that wasn't the way to get even. Groaning he attempted to hit the "Twist of Fate" but missed it. His head slammed hard into the mat and he felt the intense pain shoot through his whole body. He tried to bring himself back to a standing position but as he got close he felt his body give out and he went down again.

McKenna was wincing with every hit that Jeff took. She knew that it was only a matter of time before his whole body gave out on him and he wasn't able to continue wrestling the match period. Lashley went for the pin and McKenna couldn't take it anymore and entered the ring breaking up the pin. She didn't care if they lost the match at this point. She heard the crowd going nuts as Lashley got his hands on her and then someone yanked him off and she noticed that it was Matt standing there. She felt relief throughout her body as she watched Matt take down Lashley and she rolled Jeff out of the ring.

"Here are your winners by Disqualification, Candice Michelle, Bobby Lashley and Randy Orton." Lillian announced as the bell rang.

Matt helped McKenna support Jeff as they made their way up the ramp towards the back room where a trainer met them and took over. McKenna winced as she heard Jeff groan in pain as they finally got him into the training room and onto a table to be checked out.

"It doesn't look good at first glance." The trainer said shaking his head at Matt. "I think he is gonna be on the injured list for a while."

"This is all my fault." McKenna groaned as she looked at Matt.

"You won't hear me arguing with you." Matt said as he shot a deadly glare at her. "Jeff isn't even someone you care about but because he couldn't bear to let you go out there by yourself he is the one that got hurt. I am gonna have to find a way to get him to get a backbone and forget about wanting to always protect you women."

"Why are you acting like that?" Jillian asked from her spot leaning against a doorjamb. "McKenna feels bad enough without you adding to her guilt."

"She should feel bad. You just always have to hurt him, the only person you ever care about is yourself. You haven't changed a bit since the first time." Matt spat as he turned his back to her.

* * *

McKenna left the room wondering what he meant by that. As far as she remembered it as Jeff that hurt her the first time. She knew Jillian was walking with her but she couldn't bear to face her new friend so she didn't acknowledge her. Sighing she entered the womens locker room and noticed Candice Michelle smirking at her own reflection in the mirror. McKenna felt herself snap before she realized what she was doing she had slammed Candice's face into the mirror and walked away.

"Now that is a temper." Jillian said with a shocked expression.

"It's her fault." McKenna said simply.

McKenna sat in the hallway and stared at the ceiling as she tried to think about what had originally happened between her and Jeff that put that much hatred in their relationship. Why were they really mad at each other? What had actually happened back home that had caused them to hate each other?

"I can't remember what happened or why he hates me." McKenna whispered but I am gonna find out.

"Not tonight you aren't." Coachman said walking angrily towards her. "Tonight you face the Glamazon Beth Phoenix in a street fight. Have fun McKenna."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

McKenna walked into her hotel room and noticed Jeff sitting on her bed. She frowned as she noticed Jillian standing in the corner with a smirk on her face.

"See I told you she would be back soon." Jillian said with a chuckle.

"What's up?" McKenna asked glaring at her friend.

"Jeff needs to talk to you and I am going out on a date with Matt. Matt is taking me on a date, this is so weird." Jillian said with a smile.

McKenna watched as her friend left her alone with Jeff and shook her head. As much as she felt guilty for what happened in the ring earlier in the evening she really didn't want to have to sit and talk with Jeff alone in a hotel room. The last time they were actually "talking" alone in a hotel room, they ended up in bed. McKenna purposely made sure she was on the other side of the room so that it wouldn't happen again.

"What are you afraid of?" Jeff asked arching his eyebrow as he watched her.

"It doesn't matter. What is it you want to talk about?" McKenna asked simply.

"It does matter. I wanted to talk to you about what Matt said to you." Jeff said softly.

"I don't care what Matt thinks." McKenna said not even glancing up at Jeff. She started biting her lower lip and trying to ignore everything that she was feeling. She still hadn't figured everything out yet.

"You're lying." Jeff said simply. "You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" McKenna asked playing dumb, well she wasn't really playing at this point because she couldn't remember anything and so she felt rather dumb.

"What happened between us." Jeff said with a look that said he understood what she was trying to do. "McKenna it was a while ago but I don't think you honestly could forget it."

"What are you talking about?" McKenna asked frustrated.

"I'm talking about how you cheated on me!" Jeff said nearly yelling at this point. "The only reason I have been nice to you is because my dad raised me better than to turn my back on a woman in trouble but you hurt me more than you will ever know."

"Cheated on you? Hah, that's a laugh. I could never cheat on you." McKenna said generally confused.

"But you did. Annabelle told me all about it." Jeff said rolling his eyes.

"Did she say this to you before or after she hit on you and you turned her down? In case you forgot Annabelle had the hots for you." McKenna said rolling her eyes.

"She did?" Jeff asked starting to squirm.

"You listened to Annabelle without talking to me first? Well it's a good thing we broke up even if it was because you were a stupid good for nothing jerk who didn't have a clue about what was going on around you!" McKenna shouted angrily. "You listened to someone I couldn't stand and someone who would have done anything to break us up and believed the worst out of me, then we didn't belong together."

"McKenna." Jeff started but was stopped when she stormed close to him and glared him down.

"I can't believe you! I just can't believe that after everything that happened between us and everything we meant to each other back then that you would believe Annabelle!" McKenna said steaming.

"Hey guys do you two wanna keep it down?" Jillian asked walking into the room. "I guess it's a good thing I forgot my purse otherwise you would probably be dead right now Jeff."

"He had every right to believe Annabelle she had never lied to any of us." Matt said standing in the doorway.

"You get away from me." McKenna said glaring at the elder Hardy. "You have no right saying anything about this situation since you weren't there."

"Hey all of you need to be quiet." Vince said walking into the room. "It looks to me like the four of you have some aggressions to work out so let me tell you what I think. I think you should make an appearance on ECW tomorrow night. I need some help getting the ratings up a bit and the anger you all feel for each other might just do the trick. Jeff has been cleared for ring action so that's not a problem, however figuring out who he will be teaming with is something else."

"What do you mean?" McKenna asked confused. She had automatically assumed she would be teaming with Jeff since they had just teamed together on RAW earlier that night.

"It's apparent that the two of you don't get a long so let's see who is going to be the perfect team." Vince said.

"I know, you should team me with Kelly Kelly." Jeff said with a smirk in McKenna's direction.

"Brilliant idea!" Vince said nodding his approval.

"Well don't you think that maybe CM Punk might be a good choice for me?" McKenna asked innocently.

"Another brilliant idea." Vince said nodding.

"So we have partners, now we need opponents." Jeff pointed out.

"Isn't it obvious? McKenna and CM Punk versus Jeff Hardy and Kelly Kelly." Vince said with a smirk.

"What about us?" Jillian asked.

"Well it goes without saying that you and Matt will tag together I just haven't thought of who your opponents will be yet." Vince said with a shrug.

McKenna and Jeff glared at each other before Matt and Jeff left together. Jillian decided that going out with Matt that night wouldn't be in her best interest the way that McKenna was feeling about the Hardy brothers at the moment. Both women knew that the following night was going to be harder than anything to deal with. The question was, was Vince up to something that none of them could see just yet or was he generally trying to help them work out their aggressions? McKenna was no longer sure who was getting even with who but she was sure that after tomorrow night she would want to get her hands on Jeff Hardy, the question was would it be to hurt him or help him?

* * *

Vince was laughing as he sat behind a desk in his hotel suite. The whole situation that was brewing was just what he needed to bring up the falling ratings and it didn't matter who it destroyed. He could already see the new rivalry that was brewing and it was only a matter of time before it exploded. 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

McKenna was sitting backstage with CM Punk when she saw Jeff walking with Kelly Kelly. He could tell by the adoring looks that she was shooting in his direction that Kelly had the hots for Jeff and he was playing on that. McKenna wasn't sure why she was feeling so upset about it but she wasn't about to let Jeff know he was getting to her. Groaning silently to herself McKenna turned her attention to CM Punk so that she wouldn't catch Jeff's eye just as CM leaned in and kissed her smack on the lips. McKenna was shocked but was even more shocked when she felt someone grab him and yank him away from her.

"Who do you think you are?" Jeff asked as he glared at CM.

"What's your deal? It's not like you have any connections with her, well at least not anymore since she is probably going to be my girl from now on." CM said with a laugh.

McKenna didn't know what to say as she noticed Jeff getting angrier and angrier. Then out of nowhere he slammed CM to the ground and pounded on him. When he got up he turned towards her and grabbed her hand and practically dragged her down the hallway.

"So is that what your game is now? To get even with me by going out with him?" Jeff asked clearly upset.

McKenna wasn't sure what to say when Jeff pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips, passionately. He was gripping her head and holding her to him when CM decided to get even and found them, slamming into both of them causing McKenna to go down and get trapped in between the two men who clearly weren't happy with each other at the moment.

"Knock it off." McKenna shouted as someone missed the other and hit her instead. "If you wanna kill each other at least let me get out of the way." She said when she felt CM being pulled off. She looked up and saw Matt holding CM back and Jillian holding her hand out for her.

"You okay?" Jillian asked noticing the bloody lip McKenna was now sporting.

"No I'm not." McKenna said unsure how to respond.

* * *

Jeff looked over and noticed the look on McKenna's face and the blood dripping from her lip and winced. He walked over and touched her shoulder, forcing her to fully face him.

"I don't know what it is about you that makes me crazy, but there is something there." Jeff said softly.

"This isn't healthy." McKenna said shaking her head. "Jeff you aren't my boyfriend, you haven't wanted anything to do with me romantically since you believed Annabelle."

"I know, and I also know that I am a complete and total moron." Jeff said getting slightly upset.

"I agree." McKenna said.

"It doesn't matter. McKenna is my girlfriend and she is going to be with me." CM said sneering at Jeff and shaking loose of Matt. CM reached out and grabbed McKenna by the arm and started to attempt to pull her towards the door.

"I don't think so." Jeff said simply. "She isn't a piece of property, maybe you should ask her what she wants. Maybe she doesn't want to be with either of us."

* * *

McKenna could tell how hard it was for Jeff to admit that there was a possibility that she wouldn't want anything to do with him either. She glanced over at CM and knew immediately that this whole thing was planned out with him. Someone had told CM to act this way and she had a feeling she knew what this was about.

"Is this some sort of plan? Are you supposed to be causing problems?" McKenna asked glaring at CM Punk.

CM studied McKenna and then must have decided that it would be better if he fessed up to what was going on. "Vince has a new assistant who asked for a favor. Since Vince isn't fond of you he decided it would probably worked to his benefit."

"Annabelle?" McKenna asked with a warning tone.

"Yeah, her name is Annabelle. How did you guess?" CM asked confused.

McKenna slowly turned towards Jeff and then slowly let a grin spread across her face. "Look both of us have been focused on revenge. We have wanted to get even with each other when maybe we should team up and get even with other people. Vince is getting on my last nerve and now that Annabelle is most likely back in the picture I say we get even."

"What do you have in mind?" Jeff asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well I am sure we can come up with something. But at the moment we need to go along with the whole CM Punk thing, especially with the match tonight. It's important that you pretend you are as angry as ever at me for my 'relationship' with him." McKenna said nodding slowly to herself.

* * *

Matt and Jeff were walking down the hallway of ECW later on. The plan had been hatched and it was very elaborate. Although the steps that it was going to take to get even with the other people were going to be painful. Jeff knew it was going to take a lot for him to pretend to hate McKenna now that he knew what the truth was when it came to her.

"Hey man, just pretend that you don't know anything." Matt whispered and then winced as he noticed that Vince was walking towards them with a woman who was smirking.

"Jeffery Hardy." The woman said with a slight giggle. "Long time no see."

"Annabelle?" Jeff asked pretending to be surprised although CM had given them a heads up.

"I see you remember me." Annabelle said with a flirtatious smile. "I heard McKenna is around and once again she has hurt you. Don't you ever learn?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Can't help what your heart wants." Jeff said softly. He glanced behind him and noticed CM and McKenna walking up the hallway. He could tell by the look on her face that CM had told her that it was Annabelle they were talking to.

"Annabelle? Well look at you, still the same ugly piece of crap you were back home aren't you?" McKenna asked with a sneer. They had agreed that McKenna should treat Annabelle the same as always so that she wouldn't get suspicious.

"McKenna still the same, well you know what you are." Annabelle said with a dark look.

"Annabelle is the special guest referee for your match tonight McKenna." Vince said with a smirk. "Did I mention it was a no holds barred, anything goes match. I mean this is ECW, it wouldn't be right not letting weapons be allowed in the match."

McKenna could already tell that it was going to be a painful match for her. As much as she wanted to get even with people she wasn't sure she wanted to risk her health, however it was out of her hands at this point and she could only hope that in the end their revenge was worth the pain the plan was going to cause. Because it wasn't only physical pain that was going to be caused by the plan, McKenna knew that with how fragile her and Jeff were the plan was going to really test whether or not they were going to end up together in the end.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

McKenna was sitting in the locker room getting ready for her tag team match. She didn't want to admit it but she was starting to feel concerned for herself and for Jeff. Annabelle had done exactly what they had predicted she would do, latched herself onto Jeff. McKenna sighed as she walked out of the locker room and was shocked to see Annabelle standing there.

"What do you want?" McKenna asked unsure of what to do. Although a plan had been hatched it was a plan that wasn't fully finished. So getting even with Annabelle was going to be interesting.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that it was interesting how you tried to get Jeff back in your life but still couldn't hack it. Don't you get it yet McKenna you aren't good enough for him." Annabelle said laughing.

"Well Annabelle I see you haven't changed, you are still trying to get Jeff to like you but my guess is he still can't stand your ugly face." McKenna said evenly.

"That's why we are going to get together later this evening." Annabelle said with a smirk on her face.

"Is that so? I should care what happens between you and my ex-lover because? By the way if you two get married are you prepared to take on our kids?" McKenna asked with a smirk of her own.

"Kids?" Annabelle asked faltering in confidence.

"Right, our kids. You see Jeff and I have twin girls. They are so adorable, bet you can't wait to meet them. Although the last woman that Jeff dated ended up in the hospital. They really are harmless, if you don't turn your back on them." McKenna grinned with the pale look on Annabelle's face.

"You're lying." Annabelle said evenly.

"Really? Oh here comes Jeff now, why don't you ask him." McKenna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Jeff, sweetie, I need to talk to you." Annabelle said, her voice laced with fake sweetness.

"Not now Annabelle. McKenna we have a problem." Jeff said hurriedly.

"What problem would that be?" McKenna asked rolling her eyes. "That you are going out with this thing standing here? That's your problem not mine."

"It's not about Annabelle. Dana and Danielle are acting out again and your sister says she isn't sure how much longer she can handle them." Jeff said with a sigh.

"So it looks like you are going to have to go there and give them a good talking to aren't you?" McKenna said turning away.

"I don't think so. You're their mother." Jeff said panicking.

"You're their father! You get to go there and discipline them just as much as I do." McKenna said getting annoyed as she turned back to face him. "For once can't you be a man and take care of your responsibilities?"

"Are you saying that I am not acting like a man?" Jeff asked getting angry.

"Wow look whose brain finally kicked in, granted it's quite small but hey." McKenna shrugged while wincing inwardly. She could tell that this little argument was starting to get on Jeff's nerves but he was playing along perfectly.

"Look why don't you go be a mother and let Jeff stay here with me?" Annabelle suggested.

"This has nothing to do with you." McKenna snarled at the woman. She could tell that she was really getting under Annabelle's skin by the outraged look on the woman's face. "Besides it's Jeff's turn to go be with the kids so it looks like you are just going to have to go play house with some other dumb wrestler. I am sure there are plenty of guys here who have taken one to many chair shots to the head."

"Look McKenna I say we both go back and take care of the girls." Jeff suggested suddenly.

"Fine but next time you go alone." McKenna said with a sigh.

"Wait you are taking me along then." Annabelle said panicking at the thought of the two of them alone.

"Sorry but no one gets near the girls this early in a relationship. It's a mutual rule." McKenna said shrugging. The truth was the girls were her nieces and this would give both her and Jeff a chance to heal some of their injuries.

"I'll give Vince a heads up that we have a family emergency involving our kids." Jeff said turning and walking back towards the main office. He was trying so hard not to laugh.

Annabelle watched Jeff walk away and then turned her attention to McKenna who was standing a few feet away.

"Just because he is going to help take care of your illegitimate brats doesn't mean he likes you. You keep your hands to yourself, because if I find out you overstepped your bounds I will hurt you." Annabelle stated with an evil glare at McKenna.

"Newsflash, I already had more of Jeff than you will ever see, is my guess. He couldn't stand you back in school and I have a feeling he won't be able to stand you now." McKenna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Keep your hands off my man." Annabelle warned before she walked away.

McKenna watched Annabelle walk away and smirked to herself. She could tell that the woman was already feeling threatened and she should be. "Phase one initiated." McKenna muttered to herself.

Phase one wasn't about getting even, but getting better. The sooner both McKenna and Jeff were one hundred percent better, the sooner they could begin their main part of the plan. McKenna and Jeff both knew they were going to be in for the fight of their lives when their plan was finally finished and everyone figured it out, which was the main reason for phase one. McKenna also knew that Jeff was hoping that when the plan was finished they would seriously discuss trying to start over, the problem was she didn't think it was gonna happen. As far as she was concerned their relationship could never go past friends, and eventually Jeff would see that to.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

After a few weeks of downtime McKenna and Jeff returned to the WWE ready to begin phase two of their plan. The two of them walked in with pictures of them with the girls as proof that they had seen their "daughters". McKenna walked down the hallway and heard Jillian squeal.

"McKenna!" Jillian screamed with pleasure.

"Hey girl." McKenna said with a smile.

"So I know I didn't get to see you after the no holds barred match. I heard it was a disaster." Jillian said wincing.

"Let's just say Jeff wasn't fond of the way they won. Annabelle slammed me in the head with a two by four." McKenna shrugged her shoulders.

"Speaking of Jeff, what did you two tell your 'daughters'?" Jillian asked with a smirk.

"Jillian, Danielle and Dana are trying so hard to get me and their dad back together it's annoying really." McKenna said noticing Annabelle heading their way. "Annabelle how nice to see you again." McKenna said sarcastically.

"Jeff and I have decided that tonight I will be going out with him." Annabelle said with a smirk.

"Really? Huh, that's interesting. Well I hope you two have fun." McKenna said shrugging her shoulders knowing it wasn't true.

"Well I know we will if I get my way, which I am sure I will." Annabelle smirked as Jeff and Matt headed towards the group.

"Hey ladies." Matt said with a smile as he reached out to Jillian.

"Hey." Jillian responded as McKenna rolled her eyes.

"So Jeff what time are you picking me up tonight?" Annabelle asked with a look towards McKenna.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked genuinely confused.

"Our date." Annabelle hinted with a small frown.

"Sorry but I promised Dana and Danielle I would call them tonight and they usually keep me on the phone for hours." Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

"I would love to talk to them to. You can call from my hotel room." Annabelle said laughing.

"Sorry but I am pretty sure they are going to want to hear their mom's voice to and I don't think McKenna would be comfortable in your hotel room." Jeff said as he turned towards McKenna trying not to laugh. "So are we going to meet in my room tonight to call the girls?" He asked knowing Annabelle's face was turning red with anger.

"Maybe." McKenna said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

Annabelle was furious as she made her way towards Vince's office. She wasn't sure what Jeff saw in McKenna but she was going to make sure she got even with the little man stealing she devil. Annabelle barged into the office without knocking and glared at her new boss.

"We need to figure out a way to get that stupid little women's champion out of my face." Annabelle said angrily.

"Already taken care of. Tonight McKenna will be teamed with John Cena, I happen to know the champion has the hots for her. I was thinking that you and Jeff could be their opponent. Maybe if you show Jeff your ring skills he might be more inclined to go out with you." Vince shrugged.

"Make it a no disqualification match." Annabelle said with an evil grin. "And make sure Umaga is set to interfere."

"Now I know why I hired you." Vince said laughing.

* * *

McKenna was cussing up a storm as she paced in the women's locker room with Jillian Hall and Melina looking on. Both women shared a concerned look as they listened to McKenna ranting.

"A no DQ match. I know they are up to something." McKenna said biting her lower lip.

Jillian got to her feet and walked over to her. Whispering in her, "isn't that what you wanted with this plan?"

"Yeah but Cena wasn't part of it." McKenna whispered back. "It's supposed to be CM."

"Look I am sure everything will work out." Jillian whispered.

"How am I supposed to get even with Annabelle for everything and then get even with Jeff for believing her?" McKenna whispered.

"You're still planning to get even with Jeff?" Jillian asked quietly.

"Yeah, I know it's weird but I know that I need to get even with him. It's almost like something inside of me keeps screaming out that I need to make sure he understands that he hurt me." McKenna said softly.

"McKenna, I got to know something, why does it seem like you are a million different people? I mean one minute you are this sweet person who seems to be all for trying to work on your problems, and then the next minute you are this evil vixen." Jillian said sighing.

"There are a lot of things going on all right. I guess I just act the way I feel like acting that day." McKenna said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

Jeff and Matt stood in the locker room unsure of what was going to happen tonight. They knew that Jeff wasn't going to be allowed to help McKenna if a problem arose.

"I don't get it. Why is this chick so in love with you?" Matt asked confused. "Did you ever ask her out? Did you ever tell her she had a chance with you?"

"Not that I recall. Matt if anything arises, where I need to stick to the plan, I need to know you are going to be able to find a way to help her." Jeff said softly.

"I will, don't worry about it." Matt said nodding. "I doubt Jillian would let anything happen to McKenna so you know I am going to be down there."

"Actually you aren't." Jillian said walking into the room. "Guys, I don't know how to tell you this but McKenna isn't herself. I think that tonight might be needed as a wake up call for her Jeff."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked confused.

"Jeff she is still planning to get even with you." Jillian said sighing. "It's almost like she is confused about whom she is and how she feels."

* * *

McKenna held her title in her hands as she paced back and forth in the locker room. She knew something bad was going to happen and she knew it was going to be her fault. She was confused about what she was doing her and why she was sticking around. 


	13. Chapter 13

A:N – Okay this chapter jumps around a lot and may be confusing, sorry. My brain kind of thought out the story in that manner and that was the way it came out. I hope next chapter makes more sense to you. If you have any questions about this chapter just let me know in a review and I will explain the most confusing part to you.

Trust me I have no idea why it came out this way… let me know what you think though about the new turn of events.

* * *

Ch. 13

McKenna was nervous as she walked towards Cena's locker room. She knocked on the door softly and waited until he opened it. She smiled at him and stepped in when he motioned for her to enter his locker room. She was becoming more and more confused and she knew that tonight was going to be one of those nights where she was going to be stuck in a horrible situation.

"Look I don't know what this match is all about nor do I know why you and I are being teamed together but whatever the reason is I hope you understand that I am in no mood to argue with anyone tonight." McKenna said simply.

"Relax no one said anything about arguing. So Jeff is getting married and you aren't happy about it huh?" John asked with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" McKenna asked confused.

"The rock that Annabelle is sporting on her left ring finger that she says Jeff just gave to her when he asked her to marry him." John said as he pointed to the monitor that was replaying something.

_Monitor:_

_Jeff was standing next to Annabelle looking extremely nervous as he finally turned towards her and sheepishly pulled a ring box out of his pocket._

_"Will you marry me Annabelle?" Jeff asked as he showed her the ring._

_"Yes!" Annabelle screamed as she hugged and kissed Jeff._

_End Monitor scene._

McKenna wasn't sure how to react to the scene that was just shown and she struggled with her emotions. She turned towards John fully and then towards the door before rushing out feeling sick to her stomach. This wasn't part of the plan; in fact McKenna was sure that Jeff was never in on the plan fully. As she passed the Hardy locker room she could hear a celebration going on inside and hurried past it with tears in her eyes. She didn't think she cared that much about Jeff but apparently she had.

* * *

The Match:

McKenna stood in the ring with John as Jeff and Annabelle stood opposite them getting ready for the no DQ match. McKenna could see the way the two of them looked at each other and felt her heart break more. Deciding that she just wasn't able to stomach it anymore she stepped out of the ring into her corner and kept her eyes focused on the mat as the bell rang. She finally looked up and watched as John and Jeff exchanged blows.

The match seemed to be dragging out with John and Jeff going at it. Finally John threw Jeff into their corner and McKenna took that as her cue and she yanked back on Jeff's hair before she slammed her knee into the middle of his back.

"Jerk." She whispered before she threw him forward so that his face ate mat.

The match continued until McKenna got tagged in and she faced off with Jeff. Jeff smirked as he tagged in Annabelle and McKenna finally got her hands on Annabelle. The two exchanged blows until Umaga interfered. McKenna noticed John was fighting with Jeff and unable to help her and she felt Umaga grab her and slam her down. She felt and heard some bones break and then she lost consciousness.

"Oh man someone needs to stop Umaga because our Women's Champion isn't going to be able to take much more of this." King said into his headset.

"I agree King. This doesn't look good and the WWE Champion is busy battling the Intercontinental Champion." JR said worriedly. "Oh my god! Umaga just slammed McKenna into concrete. McKenna is badly bleeding, folks she has got to be critically injured." JR shouted.

* * *

In the ring Jeff and John were busy exchanging blows and eventually John pinned Jeff for the win. When they both stood up they noticed the shocked looks on faces around them and ran to the edge of the ring where they saw McKenna unmoving with her head at an awkward angle. It was clear that her neck was most likely broken.

"Are you proud of yourself Hardy?" John shouted at him as he climbed out of the ring and knelt next to the unmoving and critically injured McKenna.

Paramedics rushed down and c-spined her before they even attempted to place her on the stretcher. One of the paramedics swore under his breath. It was clear that McKenna's injuries were way to severe, worse than anything the paramedic had seen before at an event like this.

"Her neck looks broken, which may be blocking her airway. She may end up suffocating to death before we get her to the hospital." The paramedic whispered to Cena.

John jumped to his feet and entered the ring staring Jeff and Annabelle down. He slowly and menacingly walked towards them.

"So you want to kill people now. Well guess what murder is a crime, a felony and if she dies I will make sure that you never get a chance to wrestle again." John whispered angrily.

* * *

Jeff was walking around the back locker room wringing his hands together as he listened to Jillian and Matt talk around him. He felt the panic rising within him and nearly groaned when Annabelle walked into the room with a smile on her face. He wanted nothing more than to tell this woman off but he needed Annabelle. He couldn't help but think if he had only stuck with the original plan than none of this would have happened.

"Any word on her condition?" Jeff asked Annabelle worriedly.

"She has a broken neck, but she will most likely recover. At the moment Vince has stripped her of her title and I will be the new Women's Champion. Oh man is this great." Annabelle said with a smirk.

"I can't believe you. McKenna has two kids to take care of." Jeff said remembering the original plan to get even with Annabelle.

"I can do that for you Jeff." Annabelle said with a flirtatious smile.

"I need to go see McKenna." Jeff said starting to freak out.

"John Cena won't let you anywhere near her. He has planted himself right next to her in the hospital room and it's quite clear what's gonna happen." Annabelle said shrugging her shoulders.

Jeff, Matt and Jillian exchanged looks as they realized they had just made a huge mistake in an effort to teach McKenna a lesson and get even with her, they may have cost her, her whole life and career.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

McKenna woke up and felt the pain shooting through her body. She groaned as she tried to turn her head but found out that she couldn't move anything. She felt panic rising in her throat and she attempted to scream for help but she saw someone come into her eyesight.

"It's okay McKenna." John said as he stroked her shoulder.

"What happened?" McKenna asked confused. "What's wrong with me?"

"Your sister is on her way here. Umaga slammed you but good into the concrete and you broke your neck." John said as he sucked in a deep breath. "Vince stripped you of the title and gave it to Annabelle."

"We should have known that was going to happen." McKenna said with a sigh. "Am I going to be okay?"

"The doctor said he thinks in time you should be back to your normal self." John assured her. "It's not a bad break but a slight one which is why they immobilized you. They need to make sure you don't do anymore damage than was already done."

"And Jeff?" McKenna asked wincing even as she asked the question. "What's going to happen to him and Annabelle for what happened?" She quickly decided to cover.

"Nothing. As far as everyone is concerned what happened was an accidental part of the match." John said with disgust.

"And my girls?" McKenna asked softly. "Are they coming here to see me?"

"Your girls?" John asked confused. "I thought those were your nieces."

"I lied. Dana and Danielle are mine, mine and Jeff's for real. He doesn't know about it though and he can't find out the truth." McKenna said getting scared.

"No one is going to tell him anything. So you got a couple of kids. Your sister takes care of them?" John asked arching a brow.

"At the time Jeff came back into my life the girls were visiting my sister so they could spend time with my mom and their cousins, my sister's kids. After a while it was just easier for them to stay with her while I was on the road with the WWE and now I don't know what's going to happen with me like this." McKenna said feeling horrible.

"You are eventually going to have to let Hardy in on the fact that he's a dad." John said starting to feel slightly bad for Jeff.

"I can't let Annabelle near those girls and I sure as hell don't want a man who can let something like this happen to a woman anywhere near my girls." McKenna said forcefully. "It just looks like I need to lie low for a while and possibly make sure that the Hardy brothers forget I exist."

"Somehow I don't think that is even possible." John said with a sigh but he understood where she was coming from. He was just in shock to learn that she had twin daughters with Jeff Hardy.

* * *

Jeff was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, hoping that there was a way he could convince someone to let him in to see McKenna. He needed to explain to her what was going on and that he felt bad about everything that had happened. He bit his bottom lip as he noticed her sister coming in with the twins Dana and Danielle. He watched as all three of them headed towards the back hallway and down towards the rooms. Sighing he knew there was no way he was getting in there and he left the hospital with the feeling that he had completely lost all hope of getting any type of relationship with McKenna back. Whatever chance he had was blown by his stupid ego.

* * *

"So what I have is a place where you can get well with the girls. When you are released from here I can take you there. I will stay with you until you are able to take care of yourself. Also there is a gym so you can get yourself back into tip top shape." Her sister told her with a grin.

"Hey girls." McKenna said smiling at her daughters.

Dana looked like her father with her short shoulder length hair. Dana was flamboyant and out there and liked to streak her hair whenever she managed to talk an adult into allowing her. Danielle on the other hand had her mother's eyes and hair. The girls had been the reason behind McKenna's immediate hatred of their father after her heart had been broken. She was only seventeen when she had the girls. Now since she was twenty-six the girls were nine. She knew they were curious about why she had allowed them to meet Jeff since the girls knew he was their father.

"Mom you look really bad." Timid Dana said as slowly walked over and sat near her mother.

"I've been better. But hey I guess this means we get to spend more time together. I think we should do that homeschool thing until I am back on my feet again." McKenna said with a wink at Danielle who was sulking near her aunt.

"Where's our dad? Oh wait that's right he was the one who did this. No wonder you didn't want us anywhere near him. You should have just stayed away from him, all he is, is trouble." Danielle said sarcastically.

"Danielle." McKenna said with a sigh. "I am not arguing with anyone right now. I am not up to dealing with any problems."

"I'm sorry mom, I just thought that he would be a better person. I'm glad he doesn't know who we are." Danielle said walking over to the bed with a small smile. "We don't need him."

* * *

Jillian and Matt looked up as Jeff entered the room and gave him an inquisitive look.

"I didn't get in to see her. Did you find out anything?" Jeff asked flopping onto the couch in the hotel room.

"Yeah she is looking at a year off or more. She may never be able to return." Jillian said as she heard a knock on the door. She slowly walked over and opened it to see Annabelle standing there. Without thinking she raised her arm and slammed her fist into her fist. "You aren't welcome here. Jeff is not going to marry you because he never cared about you."

Jeff walked over and sent a surprised glance at Jillian before pushing her back towards Matt. "Annabelle you and I aren't meant for each other. By the way the ring is a fake. I could never care about you and now you've ruined and innocent person."

* * *

McKenna listened to the doctor as he told her what was going to required. She was ready to disappear. Not even John Cena would know where to find her. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

One year later…

McKenna walked out of the gym with every muscle in her body screaming. She looked over and saw her ten year old twin girls sitting on the couch watching a movie. She rolled her eyes when she saw what movie it was. She walked towards the stairs intent on going upstairs to take a shower and get dressed so she could take the girls into town to go to the grocery store. She frowned when she heard a knock on the door.

"Oh don't worry I'll get it." She said as she noticed Dana and Danielle didn't even flinch.

"We know mom. This is the good part." Dana said with a giggle.

McKenna rolled her eyes as walked over to the door and pulled it open to see Jeff standing there. "What do you want?"

"You look good." Jeff said as he glanced in and saw the girls on the couch. "What are your nieces doing here?"

"None of your business. Shouldn't you be with your fiancée?" McKenna asked stepping outside and shutting the door behind her.

"I was never really engaged to Annabelle. I want you to hear me out." Jeff said folding his arms in front of him.

"Fine talk." McKenna said rolling her eyes.

"Jillian told me how you still planned to get even with me and so I used Annabelle to get even with you. I knew you would see the engagement clip and freak. I didn't know they planned to use Umaga to get even with you. I didn't know they were going to take your belt away from you." Jeff said quickly. "Jillian just thought that if we could teach you a lesson you would stop hating me."

"Jeff I seriously doubt there is anything you can do to make me stop hating you right now. I broke my neck, I couldn't take care of myself." McKenna said with the last year of hurt and anger welling inside of her. "Do you know what it's like to have someone help you take a bath because you can't do it? I felt like a helpless child."

"I know that you went through a lot but please understand that I had nothing to do with it. I tried to see you in the hospital but Cena left instructions that no one was allowed near you." Jeff said pleadingly.

"What is it you want from me exactly?" McKenna asked with a sigh.

"I want you to forgive me." Jeff said honestly.

McKenna studied him and then sighed. "You aren't worth the energy it takes to hate so you're forgiven." She said as she turned to go back inside.

"So we can start over?" Jeff asked with a grin.

"No Jeff we can't. There can never be anything between us." McKenna said with a sigh.

"Are you seeing John Cena?" Jeff asked with a sigh.

"No I haven't really been around anyone but my sister and the girls." McKenna answered honestly. "Look I need to get inside and shower so I can take the girls into town and get some groceries." With that she turned around and went inside without another word to Jeff Hardy.

* * *

Jeff was getting ready to leave with only half his mission accomplished when the door opened and Dana came walking out with a curious look on her face. He turned back and gave her a small smile which wasn't returned.

"Why do you always make her cry?" Dana asked him softly.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked confused.

"You made her cry again. She doesn't deserve all the pain you always give her." Dana said with a sigh.

"Dana I never meant to hurt your aunt." Jeff said honestly.

"My aunt isn't even here." Dana said confused and then she slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized her slip.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked taking a step toward her.

"You are most likely going to find out anyway. She said some reporter found out who we were because of that creepy lady Annabelle and the story was set to run so I might as well tell you. McKenna is our mother." Dana said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well I guess that explains why Danielle is so protective of her." Jeff said not sure how to take this news.

"Yeah and why she hates your guts. I am still reserving judgment however as of late I can't seem to find any reason to want to be around you." Dana said as she turned to go back inside.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked really confused.

Danielle stepped outside and leaned against the doorjamb. "Do you know how old we are?"

"No, your mom never mentioned it." Jeff said trying to think back.

"We're ten. Why don't you do some math and think about that for a while." Danielle said sarcastically as pulled her sister inside and slammed the door shut.

* * *

A few hours later Jeff sat in his hotel room with his brother Matt sitting across from him. He was shaking like a leaf and rubbing his hands over his face. He had done exactly what Danielle had told him and what he came up with wasn't a pretty sight. He bit his bottom lip nervously as he finally glanced up at his older brother and saw worried eyes staring back at him.

"So did you find McKenna?" Matt asked him crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah I found her." Jeff said still in shock.

"And?" Matt asked concerned.

"She looks great. She said hating me takes to much energy so she'll forgive me but that's it. She won't consider even being my friend at this point, not that I blame her." Jeff said as he leaned back.

"Well at least you talked to her." Matt said encouragingly.

"Matt there's more." Jeff finally admitted as he stared at the ground.

"What's wrong Jeff? Don't tell me she hooked up with Cena and they are married or something like that. I might have to hurt that man." Matt said starting to get upset.

"No it's something else. Congratulations Matt you're an uncle." Jeff said simply and waited for the explosion.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Matt stared at his brother unsure of he was serious or not. When he realized that he wasn't joking he looked at the floor before slowly getting up from his seat.

"You got her pregnant?" Matt asked trying to hold on to his temper.

"Yeah." Jeff said nodding his head.

"When? Please do not tell me she was seriously pregnant when she went through all of those matches." Matt groaned.

"No ten years ago." Jeff said throwing up his hands.

"So way back then you got her pregnant? You two were sleeping together?" Matt asked finally exploding. "Jeff you promised both dad and I that you two weren't together in that way!"

"Maybe at the time I made the promise we hadn't been." Jeff mumbled.

"You do know that dad is going to kill you for this! Not to mention what is going to happen with McKenna now that we know she kept this from us." Matt said feeling hatred towards McKenna for keeping his niece or nephew away. "So what do I have a niece or nephew?"

"Two nieces." Jeff mumbled again.

"Two nieces?" Matt asked pacing back and forth. "Twins or did you two just end up having kids two different times?" He asked sarcastically.

"Twins. The girls I thought were her nieces are really our daughters." Jeff said looking up at his brother finally. "And Matt wait until you meet them, they are something else."

* * *

A week later…

McKenna walked down the hallway of the WWE with a cautious look on her face. She carried her duffel bag towards the women's locker room and winced when she saw John Cena standing in front of the door.

"Hey McKenna." John said with a smile. "I was thinking you might as well share my locker room since we are now an official team."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as he took her bag from her.

"Vince thought that since we worked so well together before you got hurt that we should become an official team." John said as he started towards his locker room. "By the way tonight we both have title shots to get our belts back. I lost mine to Orton when I got hurt and you get a shot at Annabelle."

"Annabelle still has the belt?" McKenna asked liking the thought of getting her hands on that woman.

"Basically. By the way Jeff told Matt about the girls and I'm glad that you finally decided to let him know he was a dad." John said as they finally arrived at the assigned locker room.

"I didn't tell him anything." McKenna said with a worried frown.

"Well he knows all about it." John said as they walked in and McKenna saw the Hardy brothers sitting on the couch in there.

"Great." McKenna muttered as she leaned against the closed door and glanced between the three men staring at her. She had a feeling her first night back was about to her worst ever, even worse than the night she broke her neck.

* * *

Jeff could tell McKenna wasn't thrilled with seeing him standing there in front of her. He also could tell that she was confused about something and he assumed it was the fact that he and Matt knew about the girls being his.

"So when were you going to tell me the truth?" Jeff asked simply.

"Tell you the truth about what?" McKenna asked confused.

"Dana and Danielle are mine." Jeff said with an angry and disgusted look. "I should sue you for custody of those girls."

"Hey now, no one needs to make threats. If that's what you two came in here for you can walk right out the door and not come back." John said stepping in. "Besides if you try and sue her for custody I will step in and give her a hand in battling you in court."

"Hey no one needs to get involved that doesn't belong involved here." Matt said coming to his brother's aid. "Listen we want visitation to the girls."

"You can want things all you want but right now those girls hate your guts. Both of you are their number one enemies besides Annabelle and Umaga and since they are ten I refuse to force them to see you." McKenna said shrugging her shoulders.

"Those are my kids." Jeff growled.

"Go start a family with that slut." McKenna shot back.

"We aren't together! How many times do I have to tell you that Annabelle has always been nothing to me? I care about you." Jeff said getting frustrated.

"You have a funny way of showing it." McKenna whispered. She turned and grabbed her bag from John Cena and walked towards the locker room door. "I'm going to the women's locker room, I can't be in the same room as those two jerks."

* * *

John glared at the two Hardy brother's and shook his head. He was struggling with his emotions and his need to smack both men upside their heads. Finally when he was sure he had his temper under some sort of control he spoke.

"I was pulling for you Jeff. I told McKenna as soon as I found out who the girls were that she should tell you. When you let me know you knew, I thought maybe things were finally going to be all right but now it's clear I was mistaken in letting you come in here to talk to her. She has been through hell because of you Hardy, and now you are probably going to lose any shot you had with her." John said angrily.

"What do you care whether I had a shot with her?" Jeff asked taken aback.

"Well let's see you two have kids together and it's obvious you have feelings for each other so maybe I thought a family should be together." John said with a sigh.

"So maybe now you should help Jeff get her back." Matt said with a smirk.

"I can't do that. It's obvious that at this point the only reason you two want her around is those kids and no one deserves to live like that. Prove to me that it's still about being in love and I might let you have her back." John said with a sigh.

Jeff and Matt shared a knowing look. They had a feeling it was going to take a lot for them to convince McKenna she was better off with them then without them. They also had a feeling that tonight's match with Annabelle was not going to go as smoothly as she thought it might.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Chapter 17

McKenna stretched as she got ready for her title match against Annabelle. The truth of the matter was she didn't want the belt she just wanted to get her hands on Annabelle. She glanced up when she heard the locker room door open and noticed Jillian walking in with a guilty look on her face. As angry as she was with Jillian she still needed a female perspective around here.

"Relax I'm not going to kill you." McKenna said simply.

"I am so sorry that I did what I did McKenna. I mean I really didn't think things would go as far as they went." Jillian cried as she sat down on a bend opposite her friend.

"I know. Look Jillian I should have known that Jeff and I just were never meant to be. But now I need to get even with him for hurting me. I thought that I was over that but I guess I can't be. There has to be something that will help me out." McKenna sighed as she sat down.

"Don't you think keeping Dana and Danielle a secret makes you even? He missed so much of their lives." Jillian reminded her.

"Yeah you're right." McKenna admitted guiltily. "The only problem is that he was the one who left me. If he hadn't broke my heart than maybe he would have been part of their lives."

"McKenna that's not fair." Jillian whispered softly.

"Whatever." McKenna said rolling her eyes.

"I mean it. He missed their first words, their first steps, he missed everything." Jillian said trying to plead Jeff's case for him.

"Jillian I get that you want to be a part of the Hardy brothers little Team Extreme thing but at this point arguing their case is going to get you nowhere. They made their own beds so let them lie in it." McKenna said with a glare. "I am not going to hurt Jeff, all right?"

"Whatever." Jillian said with a sigh.

* * *

Jeff and Matt were walking down the hallway trying to come up with a plan to get to McKenna. Glancing over into the corner of the hallway they noticed Annabelle standing with Umaga. Jeff glared at the reigning women's champion before walking past her. He didn't agree with what happened a year ago and to this day he hadn't found a way to get even with the giant bulldozer. As they walked towards the locker room set aside for their team he was getting anxious. If they didn't come up with a way to get McKenna on their side then he might as well give up any chance that his daughters would want anything to do with him.

"Matt I am starting to think there is nothing we can do." Jeff admitted as they finally entered the locker room.

"Look she has a match coming up against Annabelle right?" Matt asked simply.

"Yeah." Jeff answered confused.

"Well what if we went down there and made sure that no one interfered in her match. You know Annabelle has to have something up her sleeve. I mean look at all her title defenses she has had all year long, she isn't playing fair." Matt pointed out simply.

"Sounds good to me." Jeff said nodding his head.

* * *

McKenna felt butterflies in her stomach as she headed towards the ring. She was feeling incredibly nervous about her first match in a year. She knew that Annabelle wasn't playing fair lately, as every diva in the locker room had made clear, so she knew she could be facing trouble. She tightened her knee brace on her left knee and then headed towards the ramp. She kept her eyes on the ground as she waited for her cue. She felt a hand on her arm and quickly glanced up to see Matt and Jeff standing there grinning at her.

"Look we know you don't like us, nor do you want us around but Annabelle isn't a fair wrestler, so we would advise you to allow us the opportunity to back you up out there." Jeff said arching an eyebrow.

"Look I know about her not playing fair, and as much as I hate to admit it I do need the backup out there, so whatever you wanna do out there." McKenna admitted trying to ignore the sour taste in her mouth from admitting she needed help.

"Good." Matt said simply trying not to get even more on her bad side.

"Okay then." McKenna said nodding. She looked over as she got her cue and took a deep breath walking out with Matt on one side and Jeff on the other. She could only hope that she would be walking away from this match in one piece.

The match started the same way most matches start. McKenna and Annabelle started by feeling each other out, exchanging small blows and even crude comments between each other every now and then. As expected Umaga had come down with Annabelle and was pacing back and forth, eyeing McKenna in the ring but hadn't made a move yet with Matt and Jeff keeping him in check.

McKenna had had enough of the games and slammed Annabelle down for the first big move. Suddenly all the anger she had felt over the past year towards everyone came crashing in on her and she was taking it out n Annabelle. She could feel Annabelle trying to fight back but there was nothing that woman could do. She noticed Annabelle lying there and went for the pin.

McKenna got the 2 count before Annabelle kicked out and McKenna felt nothing but frustration. She picked Annabelle up and threw her towards the corner trying to go for a new move she had come up with but Annabelle quickly got out of the corner making it impossible for her to get that move going. Suddenly she could hear the crowd scream and the ring shook and she knew that Umaga had entered the ring. She glanced over and saw both Matt and Jeff enter as well just as all hell broke loose inside the ring.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

McKenna fought off Annabelle as she heard the referee call for the bell to be rung. She and Annabelle were exchanging blow after blow and she could hear what was going on between Matt, Jeff and Umaga. She felt officials pulling her off the bleeding champion and all she felt was frustration and anger. She glanced over and noticed Jeff was holding onto Matt who was clearly injured from the battle. Frowning she tried to pull away from the security team holding her back but got nowhere.

"Jeff what happened?" She shouted instead.

"I don't know." Jeff shouted back as they were all pulled from the ring.

Soon the three of them were in the back and Matt was lying on a training table being looked at. McKenna heard the door open and was the first to notice John Cena walk in. She frowned when she noticed Jillian still hadn't arrived which was weird considering how much she kept saying she loved Matt.

"Where's Jillian?" McKenna whispered to John.

"Didn't see her anywhere out there, she isn't here yet?" John asked looking around the room.

"Does it look like she is here?" McKenna asked rolling her eyes. "I guess I better go find her and see what's up."

"Wait a minute you aren't going anywhere without some backup." Jeff said shaking his head.

"I am an adult and I can do whatever I want." McKenna said annoyed.

"You are also a mom who needs to be able to go home to her kids and if you think I am going to let them see you get hurt again like that you are nuts." Jeff said getting in her face.

"Just concentrate on your brother, you have no say in what I do." McKenna said pushing him back and heading for the door.

"I mean it you aren't leaving here until I can go with you." Jeff said grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy let go of my arm." McKenna said in a low voice.

"I am not going to let you get yourself hurt." Jeff said shaking his head and then he promptly kissed her. When he pulled back he was satisfied she was speechless and he grinned. "John can go with you if he doesn't have anything to do."

"I'll take her." John said laughing.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Jeff said soberly as he looked at his old friend. "Bring her back here in one piece please."

"You two are arrogant idiots." McKenna said with a low growl as she stomped to the door. Once she reached it she glanced back at the two men and rolled her eyes. "Are you coming or not?"

"Coming." John nodded with another laugh.

* * *

The two of them walked down the hallway towards the team extreme locker room that Jillian was sharing with the Hardy's. McKenna kept getting this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach like something was wrong and out of sorts. She glanced over at John and could tell he was starting to feel the same way. McKenna was beginning to think things were starting to play with her head when she saw the splintered wood of the door. Sucking in a deep breath John pushed McKenna to the side and pushed the door slowly in as he attempted to enter. His path was blocked however and he wasn't able to get inside. He frowned as he pushed harder and released a sigh as he was finally able to enter the room.

When the two of them entered the saw the dressing room was a mess and Jillian was nowhere to be found. A couch had been pushed against the door in such a way that it was hard for someone to get in but that had to mean it was also hard for someone to get out. Frowning the two of them looked around for any sign of the blonde diva but came up empty handed.

"Matt will freak if something has happened to her." McKenna said with a sigh.

"Let's try the women's locker room and see what we get." John said as they made their way out of the trashed mess and headed back into the hallway.

The two of them walked as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves and made it to the women's locker room. McKenna walked inside leaving Cena outside to wait for her. She was shocked when she walked fully in to see Jillian talking with Annabelle in the corner. She hid behind one of the locker's and listened to what they were saying. When the conversation was over she made sure they couldn't see her before slipping out of the locker room and over to Cena.

"She's not in there?" He asked worried now.

"No, she is in there but right now she isn't someone I want to be around." McKenna said with a huge sigh. "Let's get back to the guys and deal with that for now."

"Okay." John said confused as he followed her down the hallway back to the trainer's room.

* * *

McKenna and John made it back to the trainers room and were shocked to see Matt sitting up. They leaned against the back wall and waited for their own update on Matt's condition. The door opened and Jillian finally rushed in and hugged Matt. McKenna bit her bottom lip before she turned and left the room with Jeff right behind her.

"What's the matter with you?' Jeff asked confused.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." McKenna said simply as she walked towards the locker room to get her stuff. "I just want to head out and leave."

"You aren't even going to tell me what's bugging you?" Jeff asked as he grabbed her arm and stopped her in the hallway.

"Ask Jillian about Annabelle." McKenna said simply.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked confused.

"I saw them together in the women's locker room and they are planning something together. Jillian is on Annabelle's team I heard what they were saying and I know what they are planning." McKenna said as she stared at Jeff's shocked face. The two of them stood in the hallway just staring at each other until what she said had finally sunk into Jeff's brain. Now it was about trying to figure out what they could do about it.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19

Jeff stared at McKenna unsure if what she had said was true or if she was just saying things to get away from him. When he stared at her for a few seconds he could tell that she was dead serious.

"Matt isn't going to like this. He was finally beginning to really like Jillian." Jeff said with a sigh.

"Yeah well so was I. I need to leave before I hurt her badly Jeff, I am not kidding." McKenna said with a menacing look on her face.

"I believe you Mac." Jeff said using his old nickname for her. "I believe that you're upset but I know that you won't jeopardize anything for Matt."

"He is my girls uncle." McKenna conceded hating when he was right. "I just I can't look her in the face and not hit her right now. I want to take her down to the ring and make her realize what a mistake she's making."

"First off it's our girls and not 'my' girls." Jeff said getting frustrated. "Second of all maybe there is a reason she is doing what she is doing."

"You can't honestly believe that." McKenna said seriously.

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Jeff said with a sigh. "The one thing I do know is that you and I are going to have to work something out when it comes to our girls and we are going to have to figure out a way to co-exist as parents."

"You think that after I have raised them on my own all this time you are going to just come in and get involved out of nowhere?" McKenna asked switching her frustration around.

"Whose fault is it that you raised them this long on your own? It certainly isn't my fault. If you had come to me when you first found out that you were pregnant then maybe there is something I could have done. Maybe we could have gotten married like I have always wanted to." Jeff said with a frustrated look on his face. "Don't you get it yet? I love you and I always will. The sooner you realize we belong together, the better off you will be."

"The sooner you realize that I don't think we have a chance of working out because we have to much baggage the better off you will be." McKenna shot back.

"Sometimes you just make me so mad." Jeff said clenching his fists at his sides.

"You make me madder." McKenna shot back as she stepped closer to him.

"Well for your information I am going to kiss you right now." Jeff said as he gripped her shoulders.

"Well for your information, you had better." McKenna said as they both leaned in at the same time and kissed each other.

* * *

John stood off to the side and watched the two of them for a moment as they engaged in a passionate kiss before he cleared his throat to break them up. He watched as McKenna blushed when she saw him standing there.

"You know you could have just come back later." Jeff muttered as he wrapped his arm around McKenna and she buried her heated face in his shirt.

"Relax it's obvious you two have kissed before since you have kids together." John teased.

"Shut up." McKenna muttered as she finally faced him. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to give you the heads up that Annabelle is heading in this direction and she really wants you Jeff." John said with a pointed look.

"What for?" Jeff asked rolling his eyes.

"I think that would be obvious by now." McKenna said with a sigh. "The reason that she has always targeted me is to get to you. At this point I am beginning to think my staying healthy for the girls hinges on whether or not you date or marry Annabelle."

"Bite your tongue woman, that will never ever happen. We will just have to find a way to outsmart the wicked witch." Jeff said with a sigh.

"She still fighting the fact you two belong together?" John asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Can't you tell?" Jeff asked with a smirk.

"Not when I walked up, it kind of looked like you had convinced her that the two of you were meant to be. What's it gonna take, him knocking you up again, for you to see you two are meant to be?" John asked glaring at McKenna. "You need to let go of your pride and just give it up. Go to a Justice of the peace or something and get married already."

"How about you mind your own business." McKenna said feeling outnumbered and unsure of where to go from here.

"Sounds like you may have pinched a nerve." Jeff said with a grin on his face.

* * *

McKenna slugged Jeff in the arm and then flicked John off before she walked away, heading towards the garage. She stopped and winced when she realized she needed to head back to the locker room to get her bag. With a frustrated growl she turned back around and pushed past both of the now laughing men and headed towards the locker rooms. She nearly groaned aloud when she heard the footsteps rushing after her and knew that Jeff was probably following her since he wouldn't let her go anywhere on her own.

"You know pretty soon I am going to deck you." She muttered under her breath as she stopped in front of the locker room door. "Wait here I am only grabbing my bag so I can leave you two Neanderthals behind."

"Will you lighten up? Look everyone else can see that you and I are meant to be together why can't you?" Jeff asked seriously.

"What do you want me to say? Look there is a lot about me you don't know and won't ever understand. I have done just fine on my own this whole time I don't need anyone else. I have my girls and I have myself to relay on and that's all I need."

"When are you going to wake up and realize they are our girls not just your girls anymore?" Jeff asked frustrated.

McKenna just glared at him before her eyes strayed away and went wide.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20

Jeff watched McKenna's eyes go wide as she stood frozen to her spot on the floor. He rolled his eyes and turned around to see who was standing there that could cause that kind of reaction and gulped. Standing there was the Great Khali. Jeff wasn't sure what this was about but Khali raised his fist and slammed it into the wall near McKenna's head before he walked away. McKenna was as pale as a ghost and her glance at Jeff said it all. She was completely and utterly terrified.

"Mac get your stuff okay?" Jeff said placing a hand on her shoulder.

McKenna just looked at Jeff and then slowly nodded her head before sticking her head inside the locker room. Seeing no one else in there she grabbed Jeff's hand and dragged him inside with her, not wanting to be by herself at that moment. After grabbing her gear and anything else that was hers she turned to see Jeff holding out his hand for her bag. She simply shook her head but he took the bag from her anyway.

"I can carry my own stuff." McKenna said annoyed that her voice was so shaky at the moment. She couldn't believe she was showing this much weakness to anyone.

"But right now you aren't yourself and you should just let me take care of it." Jeff said softly seeing she needed to try and be tough. "Let me take care of you Mac."

McKenna just nodded her head slowly. She let Jeff grab her arm and walked out with him towards the parking lot. She wasn't sure how she was going to handle this situation now. She hated that she was relying on Jeff to help get her through this but at the same time she didn't think she had any choice on the matter. She nearly groaned when she thought of her daughters and how upset they were going to be to see their dad again.

"Are the girls waiting for you?" Jeff whispered almost as if he had read her mind.

"Yes and you and I both know that Danielle isn't going to like seeing you. You should just let me go home and deal with this." McKenna whispered with a sigh.

"No. They have to get used to me at some point, I am their father. Besides if I have my way you and I are going to get married at some point and then I am going to be around all the time so it's about time the girls going used to me being around." Jeff said with a sigh.

"Excuse me. You and I are never going to get married." McKenna said as she stopped dead in her tracks in the middle of the parking garage.

"How about you wait until we are safely in the car and driving before you start freaking out on me okay?" Jeff said with a sigh as he pulled her towards the car. When they got there he threw her gear in the back and then frowned when he realized he forgot to grab his. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly called John and asked him to grab his gear for him.

* * *

McKenna opened her door to get in the car but before she could get in she felt Jeff grab her arm and spin her around. Before she could react he had kissed her again and then motioned for her to get in the car. When she climbed in he shut the door and ran over to the drivers door and got in.

"You have got to stop doing that." McKenna muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Nah, told you we are going to end up together so you might as well get used to me kissing you. Soon you might have to get used to me doing more." Jeff said with a smirk on his face.

When they pulled up at the hotel McKenna could only cringe as she and Jeff rode up in the elevator towards her hotel room where the girls were waiting with her sister. She bit her bottom lip nervously as they arrived at the room and she once again sent a pleading look towards Jeff but it was lost on him. He simply motioned for her to open the door which she did.

"Mom!" Came the twin shouts as Dana and Danielle both ran towards the door. They stopped short when they saw that Jeff was with her. "What is he doing here?" Danielle asked sending her father the evil eye.

"Danielle I appreciate you being so protective of me but honey he is your father and you should give him a chance." McKenna said gently. "He saved me tonight, him and your uncle Matt."

"Thank you Jeff." Dana said with a smile towards him.

"I know you aren't ready right now but I hope one day you two will call me dad." Jeff said knowing it was to early for the girls to do that.

"Well, dad, are you staying for dinner?" Dana asked as the nicer of the two girls.

"You don't have to call him that yet. He hasn't proven himself worthy of the title. Thanks for taking care of our mom." Danielle said as she turned and headed back into the room.

"She just hates the fact that she never had a dad and then when she found out who was her dad she kept seeing you make mom cry." Dana said explaining her sisters actions.

"I'm hoping to convince your mom that we belong together as a family." Jeff said with a smirk towards McKenna who just rolled her eyes and walked all the way into the room.

McKenna watched her daughter who was the older twin by five minutes. She could tell that she was hurting and that all of the anger she was showing was really the pain she was feeling. She bit her bottom lip and walked over and sat next to her on the balcony of the room.

"Danielle you know that nothing changes between us right?" McKenna asked softly.

"Everything is going to change. You're going to want to be with him more and then if you two have more kids then they are going to matter more because he will watch them grow up." Danielle said with a hurt look on her face.

"Danielle look at me." McKenna said as she got up and knelt in front of her eldest. "There is no one in this world that could ever make me forget or ignore you. You and your sister are the most important things in the world to me. I would do anything for you. Your father loves you even though you haven't given him a reason to." McKenna said with a small smile. "Danielle if I ever have more kids they will never be more important to me then you and your sister are."

"You're lying." Danielle said simply and let the tears fall from her eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Just thought I would post this one as a New Year present to the Getting Even fans! Thanks for the reviews you know how much I love them, they make me write faster!

* * *

Chapter 21

McKenna felt her heart breaking as she stared at the pain filled eyes of her eldest daughter. She wasn't at all sure how to convince her of anything or how to help her. All she knew was that this was a pain she had caused. If the girls had just had their father around from the beginning then there wouldn't be any problems right now.

"I am responsible for this." McKenna whispered as her heart felt like it was shattered into a million pieces.

"What do you mean?" Danielle asked.

"I robbed you of the chance to have a normal childhood and now you don't believe you can have that. You won't give your father a chance because I never gave him a chance with you girls." McKenna said as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Mom…"Danielle started but stopped when she saw the look her mother was sending her.

"Danielle I owe you and Dana a whole lot. I can't give you two girls or your father all those years you didn't have but I swear I will figure something out to make things better." McKenna said struggling with her emotions. "I will quit working with the WWE and get a normal job again, like I had before. I will get us back into our old house the way we were and we can slowly work on you trusting your dad."

"No mom, you can't do that." Danielle cried realizing what her mother was saying.

"It's time I put you two first and I haven't been doing that lately. You two had to be terrified when I was injured last year and when you had to watch me struggle to recover. I can't risk putting you two through that again, I won't." McKenna said remembering the look on the Great Khali's face.

"Then that horrible woman wins. She will be alone with…" Danielle stopped and glanced behind her in the hotel room where Jeff and Dana were laughing at old pictures. "she will be alone with our dad and have the chance to take him from you."

"I thought he didn't deserve that title." McKenna said arching an eyebrow.

"I won't say it to his face." Danielle grumbled. "Look the point is I thought this family wasn't about quitting and that's what you're talking about? You know Dana and I gave up going up a lot to be able to come along and see you. Besides you only have to be on the road to do some promotion sometimes and then film RAW. It's not like you are gone every single day."

"So what are you saying?" McKenna asked with her arms crossed in front of her.

"That I don't want my mom to be a quitter." Danielle whispered.

"I agree." Jeff said from where he was standing. "I was instructed to let Danielle know that your favorite TV show has just started and you are going to miss the best part."

Danielle squealed and ran inside forgetting about everything that was just said and all of the heavy emotions that were just exchanged.

"You know what the scary part is?" McKenna asked as she eyes the girls.

"What?" Jeff asked as he stood next to her and stared at his two daughters in awe.

"That when they become teenagers it's going to be worse and that is only a few years away." McKenna groaned. She already knew that Danielle's sour mood was forgotten and her feelings about her father were slowly changing.

"You know if I am winning over Danielle then maybe I have a shot at winning you over as well. I mean that girl is just as stubborn as her mother. I realized that Dana has my personality and Danielle has yours." Jeff said with a chuckle.

"So not true." McKenna said with a pout. "Are you saying that I do not know how to except the unchangeable?"

"Basically. I mean you seem to be denying the fact that we belong together which means that you are going to have some issues soon if you don't except that." Jeff said with a glance in her direction.

"Anyone ever tell you that you are incorrigible?" McKenna said with a laugh as she realized there was nothing she was going to say that was going to get him to change his mind.

"All the time, doesn't change anything." Jeff said shaking his head. "So why don't you just give me a chance and go on a real date with me. I mean we already have the kids that has to mean something to you."

"You aren't going to give up are you?" McKenna said with a sigh.

"Nope." Jeff said shaking his head with a laugh.

"Why don't you go call the horrible traitor and see how your brother is doing and give me the chance to think about it?" McKenna suggested with a sigh.

"Fine." Jeff said as he pulled out his cell phone and walked over to the corner of the balcony and dialed his brothers cell to see who would answer. He was surprised when his older brother was the one who picked it up. "Matt?" Jeff asked shocked.

"Hey bro." Matt said with a laugh. "You convince that woman to marry you yet?"

"No and your girlfriend isn't helping. She there with you?" Jeff asked with a sigh.

"No, she went off with Annabelle." Matt admitted slowly.

"So you know she is working with that woman? Tell me you aren't in on this man." Jeff said in shock to hear those words come out of his older brother's mouth. He didn't know what he was going to do or how he was going to handle it if his brother was in on this whole thing.

"No I am not in on this. You actually think I would do that to my family?" Matt asked his voice sounding hurt.

"No, you're right. So what are you going to do?" Jeff asked evenly.

"Pretend." Matt said with a sigh.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jeff looked over at McKenna and could see her studying him intently. He was pretty sure he was going to have to let her in on Matt's plan so that she wouldn't think badly of him but at the moment he didn't feel like talking about Annabelle. She was the reason that he had missed out on so much of his daughter's lives and he wasn't sure how he was going to get even with her for that but he was. Sighing he figured he might as well get it done and over with since she would bug him to no end if he didn't.

"Matt is going to go undercover inside Annabelle's gang and see what he can figure out. So if he is acting funny or mean or anything like you know what's up." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders.

"All right. That's actually a really good idea, we could use someone on the inside." McKenna nodded her head slowly as she thought about it.

"Now what we need to talk about is us." Jeff said as he got onto the topic he really wanted to discuss.

"Do you ever let up? Jeff the only us is as co-parents to the two little girls that are in there watching television right now." McKenna said with a sight of frustration. "We have no chance at any type of relationship at this point. Don't you see? The things that were said and done in the past have done way to much damage to be repaired. We have two adorable gorgeous daughters who need us to be civil with each other, which is fine. But at the moment that is where I draw the line, there is no us."

"Mom will you stop it?" Dana asked walking onto the balcony.

"Yeah seriously stop." Danielle said joining her sister. "It's obvious that he has the hots for you, so why not see where this could lead? Don't get me wrong, I am still angry and I am still not sure whether or not I like him but that doesn't mean you can't go out on a date or two with him and see what happens."

"See what happens?" McKenna asked her eyes going wide. She was pretty sure she knew what her daughter meant by that comment but to hear her child saying it to her made her want to run and hide.

"You know I think I have figured things out mom. I think you are scared that he is going to hurt you again. Even more you're scared that he is going to hurt us and that is something you are trying to protect us from. The truth is you haven't been on a date ever as long as I have been alive." Danielle said as she stated the facts out loud which she knew would cause her mom embarrassment in front of their father but it was the only thing she could think of to get her mom to agree to go out with their dad. "I am not thrilled that he is the first guy you have shown any interest in but he is and I think you need to see where that goes."

"See where that goes? You two are the children here and you are certainly not going to tell me who to go out with." McKenna said for lack of anything else to say.

"Mom I hate to tell you this but you haven't exactly been able to handle your own personal life and so we are going to have to take it over." Danielle said sarcastically.

"Danielle, let's do this the right way." Dana said with a sigh. "Listen mom, here is our thought you go on at least three dates with dad and see what happens and we agree not to bug you about it. If you don't go on the dates then we will drive you crazy until you cave in."

"You're blackmailing me?" McKenna couldn't believe that her sweet kids were blackmailing her to go out with their father.

"Face it mom, it's the only way we can get you to let go of your pride long enough to admit that you want to go out with dad." Dana said sounding more mature than her age.

Jeff was grinning as he watched the exchange between his two adorable daughters who he was going to have to give a very special thank you to, and his soon to be wife. He was positive that he was going to marry McKenna and not just because he had two kids with her but because he had always loved her and he was sure that she loved him to otherwise seeing him with another woman wouldn't have hurt so badly. Jeff wasn't sure whether or not she was going to cave but he could tell it was hard for her to deny her daughters anything.

"Are you really going to say no to them? I mean this is something so simple and they are showing how good you raised them by helping someone else out." Jeff pointed out how unselfish the gesture was which he knew would get McKenna on his side even more. "Come on Mac think about it."

"I don't know what to do at this point." McKenna admitted slowly as she sighed heavily. "I can't believe you are encouraging their behavior."

"I am not but the way I look at it they are just asking for you to give them a chance at a normal family life with their parents married to each other and living in the same house. They just want what they should have had from the beginning." Jeff said with a sigh.

"I understand that and I feel bad that they didn't have it but you shouldn't condone bad behavior. Girls I get what you want and I will talk to your father about it but blackmailing people is against the law so don't ever do it again. However I have a feeling you are serious when you say you want me to go out with your father and my answer is…"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

McKenna stopped talking and watched as both of her girls and their father stared at her for a long moment. She used this time to make her decision since she still wasn't sure what she was going to do. How could she give in to bad behavior and give the girls what they wanted? When at the same time she knew that all they really wanted was the family they should have had since before they were born. McKenna closed her eyes and prayed for some guidance when she knew what she had to do. There was no way she could drag this out and she knew it was inevitable anyway. She was still in love with Jeff and there was nothing that was going to change that. She should seriously hurt her friend that brought him back into her life but at the same time thank her. She needed to work through these feelings and there was only one way for her to do that.

"Yes." McKenna said the one word answer softly but the room had been so quiet that it startled her when they started whooping and hollering in excitement at the word. She watched as her children and their father started dancing around holding hands and hugging each other like mad. She had to smile at the sight before her since it was cute and hilarious their reaction. "Under one condition." She interrupted the party going on around her.

"What?" All three of them asked in unison.

"Both of you go out on one on one dates with your dad, be nice to him and get to know him yourselves." McKenna said knowing that this was just as important to Jeff as going out with her was.

"Do we have to?" Danielle asked with a groan.

"Do you want me to?" McKenna asked simply knowing it would make her point and it did. Both girls nodded their heads and although she didn't really need an answer from Jeff she looked at him and saw him smile and nod his head. "Good." McKenna said with a smile. "Why don't you start with Dana tonight?"

"No why don't I start with you tonight and your sister stays with the girls since she is in the hotel room next door." Jeff said shaking his head.

"Uh uh, you go out with the girls first." McKenna said with a smile. She was going to stall as long as she could and making him go out on one on one dates with their daughters seemed like a good idea. Especially since going out with Danielle would take a lot out of him. She realized almost immediately that all three of them were going to fight her on this idea and so she just sighed and mumbled that she would go and get ready to go.

* * *

Jeff high fived his girls because their plan had worked. They had been trying to come up with a way to get their mother on dates with him and this was their latest creation and it had actually worked. He hugged his twin daughters and watched as they climbed into bed. He knocked on the door that separated the girls room from their aunt and waited till she answered it.

"Would you watch them tonight? I finally got Mac to go out with me." Jeff said hopeful that they wouldn't have to cancel.

"Only if they can go out with me." McKenna's sister said with a sigh.

"Yeah they can. Is it going to be a problem?" Jeff asked sensing that she had other plans.

"No I love my nieces and it actually might work to my advantage. Come on girls get dressed and get ready to go." She said as she smiled at Dana and Danielle.

* * *

McKenna came out dressed and noticed the girls getting dressed and was about to ask something when Jeff dragged her out of the hotel room. She nearly forgot her purse thank goodness that Dana threw it to Jeff who caught it and they were leaving.

"Why are they getting dressed? It's their bedtime they should be getting ready for bed." McKenna said worried that the girls were doing something they shouldn't.

"Your sister had plans and she decided to take the girls with her. She seemed excited that I said it was okay for them to go." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders as they got into the car.

McKenna was in shock as Jeff started the car and drove away from the hotel. She was about to ask him to turn around when she realized he had made his first parental decision and he was proud of himself. She smiled and decided that despite the fact that they had to get up early tomorrow and the girls were still young and should be in bed she would let this one slide. He was going to make sure Jeff was there to put the girls to bed when they got back and he was coming to the room to wake them up when they are tired.

"You are putting them to bed and waking them up tomorrow." McKenna said simply with a smile.

"Are you inviting me to sleep in your bed with you?" Jeff asked with a smirk on his face. "I didn't realize that just taking you out on a real date would do that to you."

"Haha very funny and no I am not. I am telling you that you will wait and put them to bed, go to your room and then come down in the morning to wake them for the early flight." McKenna said with a smirk of her own.

"Fine with me, any excuse to see you and my daughters I will take." Jeff said honestly.

"You want to be around that much?" McKenna asked with a wide eyed look.

"Yeah I do. I want to marry you eventually Mac and have more kids with you. I want us to be a family and I want us to be happy together." Jeff said knowing this was probably going to make her think. "I know you aren't ready yet for that, but I want us married and happy together."

"What if I said that I will marry you only if we get married in Vegas tonight?" McKenna said jokingly.

"Let's do it." Jeff said excitedly.

McKenna looked at him scared to death and couldn't believe she had suggested it now there was no way out of this.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

McKenna realized that she had gotten herself into trouble. There was no way that Jeff would let her back out, even though she had only been joking around. She could tell already that he was going to make her marry him whether she wanted to or not and she figured she would have no way of getting away from him.

"You're not serious?" McKenna tried, hoping to talk him out of it.

"I am very serious. Don't forget I am the one who has wanted to marry you." Jeff said evenly as he drove towards the airport. "Let me call your sister and explain that we are taking a flight out to Vegas and we will be back tomorrow sometime." Jeff said as he called her sister and told her what their plans were. She could hear her sister squealing with joy and then the twins were cheering and she assured Jeff that everything would be under control. She would make sure their luggage was packed and everything was good to go. She also suggested that they get a nanny to take on the road from now on if they were going to be bringing the girls with them everywhere they went.

"She's right, I mean I could ask my other sister to come along since she is single and has always wanted to travel but if she doesn't want to do it then we need to find someone that can." McKenna pointed out.

"Understood. So you are going to call the elusive sister, Elaine?" Jeff asked teasingly as they pulled up to the airport and went inside. McKenna waited until he used his connections to book a private flight out to Vegas immediately.

"Elaine is responsible with the girls, as long as we give her some time to herself, maybe introduce her to a wrestler to date, like Cena maybe?" McKenna asked teasingly.

"That would get him off your back." Jeff growled as they boarded the plane.

They were silent as they flew to Vegas, McKenna opting to sit far away from him because she was nervous. She was still trying to find a way out of the whole marriage thing. When the plane landed she was close to having a nervous breakdown. They rented a car at the airport and Jeff drove them to a jewelry store where he bought her an engagement ring and he also bought them both wedding bands. He had her put the engagement ring on and they went to another place where he bought a brand new suit and he took her to an all night bridal store where she bought a gorgeous wedding dress. She had always pictured having that big wedding, with flowers and everything. This was not how she wanted to get married.

"After it's final and official we can plan your big dream wedding." Jeff whispered in her ear, as If he knew what she was thinking about.

"Khali wants to hurt me Jeff. Things are going to get worse for me, especially if we get married." McKenna pointed out, knowing Annabelle wouldn't stand for this.

"We will figure everything out, together. Now let's go and tie the knot baby, please?" Jeff asked, his eyes shining with the love he was really feeling.

McKenna knew she couldn't say no to him, not after he spent all this money to get them this far and not after seeing how excited he was that he thought she was finally coming around and wanting to be his wife. She sighed and nodded her head as they went to a chapel, one that would take care of getting the marriage license for them. All they had to do was buy the complete package and fill out paperwork in front of a notary. The paperwork was actual applications for a license and the notary was allowed to take those applications and get the official license with the couple already married.

It was something that Vegas did to make the quickie weddings people wanted, a little less complicated and lot easier for them to get married on a whim without thinking it through. After everything was filled out and paid for they went and said their vows. The photographer and videographer were documenting the moment for them and soon they were married and McKenna knew there was no way out of this now, she was Mrs. Jeffery Nero Hardy, and that was final.

The next day they flew back to meet the girls and her sister. McKenna had called Elaine and she had agreed to take over. She would meet them in the next stop and their other sister would be leaving them after today. Last night she had given in and let Jeff make love to her again, she had to admit it had felt amazing and just as wonderful, if not better, than she remembered. It was their wedding night after all and she couldn't say no to him on their wedding night. Now as they hugged their girls and she was forced to show off her rings she could tell there was a sense of pride as Jeff looked at their daughters and at her.

They made it to the next stop in no time and Elaine was there waiting. Jeff had also called John who was excited to meet McKenna's older sister. When he met Elaine he seemed smitten right off the bat and she felt the same way. Both of them agreed to join the four Hardy's for dinner that night to celebrate the new marriage between the couple, but first they had a filming for the next show and McKenna was nervous she wouldn't be making dinner that night, especially once Annabelle found out about their marriage,

She knew Matt and Jillian were on the inside but it still burned her to know she couldn't talk to her new friend about her feelings and her new marriage. She would just have to deal with everything on her own, like she always did.

As they arrived at the arena it wasn't long before the drama stated. Khali was waiting and before they could even fully enter the building the threats started. McKenna could already tell someone was getting hurt tonight, the question was, would it be Jeff or would it be her?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

McKenna sat in the Hardy dressing room, she was a Hardy now. Matt was over the moon at the announcement that his younger brother had finally married the woman of his dreams. McKenna had smiled as the two brothers had hugged and then she had thanked Matt for always being there for them. He had welcomed her into the family and had winked saying it was about time she gave in and let his brother put a ring on her finger. She had rolled her eyes but she was sitting on the couch when the door opened and Annabelle made her way inside.

"Jeff I heard you were here tonight." Annabelle said and when she saw McKenna sitting there she frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked her crossing his arms in front of him.

"I came to see you." Annabelle said in a flirting voice.

"Well you can leave now. You have seen me and now you can leave our dressing room." Jeff said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Jeff, I think it's time that you kick that woman to the curb. She is not the right woman for you and you know it." Annabelle said as she reached out to touch him.

"Keep your hands off my husband." McKenna said, she had, had enough of this woman constantly putting her hands on Jeff. Now that McKenna was his wife she wasn't going to just sit there and let this crazy obsessive chick touch her husband. She knew that Jeff wouldn't let another man touch her so he should know she wouldn't let another woman touch him.

"Married? Husband?" Annabelle asked looking at Jeff, asking him with her eyes to deny the claim that McKenna had just made.

"That's right. McKenna and I are married. We flew down to Vegas and tied the knot. We are going to have a big wedding later but we wanted to hurry up and get married because we figured we had been apart long enough. There is that and we know our daughters want little brothers and sisters and so we thought we should hurry and get married so we could start work on putting a baby inside McKenna." Jeff said as he pulled his wife in close to him and then placed a hand on her flat abdomen.

McKenna felt a blush rising in her cheeks. She heard Matt chuckling behind them and she saw the look on Annabelle's face as she glanced at McKenna's stomach and the hand that Jeff was holding there and then back at their faces. It was almost like she couldn't quite understand the words that were coming out of Jeff's mouth. McKenna was sure that Jeff was joking since they were going to be using condoms whenever they made love because McKenna wasn't sure… Suddenly she stopped that thought and frowned. When they had made love after their wedding she didn't remember him ever opening a condom or disposing of one. They had made love a few times, and she didn't remember him ever using one. Her eyes went wide, Jeff wasn't lying to Annabelle, he was telling the truth. Jeff really was trying to get her pregnant.

After Annabelle had left McKenna pulled away from her husband and crossed her arms in front of her. She didn't want to have this conversation in front of her brother in law but she also didn't want to have this conversation in front of their daughters and her older sister Elaine. She also knew that John Cena was going to be around a lot now, so she was trying to decide when they could have this conversation. Well they would be in their own hotel room and all so maybe they could talk after the girls were in bed. She knew that after tonights filming, if neither of them were hurt, they were going to get to go back to their house for a few days. That was another thing they needed to discuss, where they were going to live when they weren't on the road.

"I have a feeling that you didn't talk to McKenna about another baby." Matt said as he glanced from his younger brother to his new sister in law.

"No, I just figured since we were married it meant we didn't need protection and that we could do whatever we wanted from now on. Look if we make a baby then we make a baby, it's no big deal Mac." Jeff said shrugging as he grabbed his gear and started getting changed into his wrestling gear.

McKenna narrowed her eyes as he heard what he was saying. So that was the way he saw things, that they didn't need to plan or discuss things, it was just going to happen whenever he felt like it was going to happen. She grabbed her own gear and went into the bathroom to change, slamming the door hard behind her.

* * *

Jeff and Matt both glanced at the bathroom door after she slammed it and then they glanced at each other. They both shrugged their shoulders in confusion but Matt knew exactly what was wrong with his sister in law and he knew that his brother was completely clueless as to what was going on. He wasn't going to tell him what he had done wrong, this was his younger brother's marriage and his personal life, this was something he was going to need to deal with on his own. Matt just started to put his own gear on. He was still nursing injuries but it was clear that it wasn't important to keep the wrestlers healthy anymore, well at least not the wrestlers of Team Extreme. Matt knew that someone was out for their blood, and now with Jillian in place to spy on the other team and the McMahons' and Annabelle it would hopefully give them a leg up, he just hoped that his girlfriend didn't get sucked in and want to really be on that team. He had fallen in love with Jillian and the thought that she might be in a position to really hurt him, his brother and his new sister in law, well it really hurt him.

* * *

McKenna stared in the mirror as she stood there in her bra and panties before she would dress in her gear. She stared at herself and placed her hands on her stomach and wondered if Jeff had gotten her pregnant again and if he had, what would she do about it. She was now a WWE wrestler, she was a diva, if she gave birth to a child would she still be able to wrestle or would she and Jeff have issues and arguments over that? She didn't want to give up her career but she loved being a mom and if she got pregnant she would not wrestle with a baby in her belly. So she could only hope there wasn't a child in there yet, because if there was then she was taking a very long break from in the ring action.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Nothing was going the way they had planned, nothing. Annabelle was pacing back and forth and she was muttering under her breath. She looked over and noticed that Jillian was watching her closely and although she was happy that she had won this diva away from her rival, she had lost the one thing she had wanted most, Jeff. Annabelle was sure that there had to be a way to break those two up, there had to be something that was a bone of contention, there had to be something that would get Jeff to divorce his new wife and walk away. Granted Annabelle knew that Jeff would never walk away from his kids and now that he knew that he had twin daughters he would always be a part of their lives, which meant Annabelle would always have to put up with McKenna when she finally got Jeff married to her.

"There has to be a way to get those two to break up. What if I hired a man to come up and at the right moment he pins McKenna against a wall and just kisses her hard and makes it look like they have been making out? Jeff would feel so betrayed that he wouldn't listen to anything she had to say and there would be no saving the marriage, this is perfect!" Annabelle said as she went off to find someone to do her bidding. There were plenty of people who would do what she wanted as long as they were on Mr. McMahon's good side and got away with anything they wanted, and possibly got a title shot in the process.

McKenna sighed as she walked back towards the dressing room. She had just finished her first match as Mrs. Jeff Hardy, which was not the way she had liked being introduced by Lillian but Jeff had apparently made it clear she was his wife and he wanted the world to know. So Lillian had introduced her as McKenna Hardy, Mrs. Jeff Hardy, which had only caused the first distraction. Then out of nowhere Ted Dibiase had walked down to her match and she was confused about how he had been staring at her. She was almost to the dressing room when someone grabbed her and pressed her against the wall.

"What the heck?" McKenna asked startled. She looked up as Ted stood there with a grin on his face.

"You know I always knew you had the hots for me." He said in a smug voice with a smug look on his face.

"Get your hands off of me." McKenna said warningly as she tried to push him away but he was way to strong. She didn't like this situation and she had a feeling that Annabelle had something to do with this. She wasn't sure what the game plan was but she knew it was something to break up her marriage. "Whatever she told you to do, I wouldn't do it if you don't want Team Extreme as an enemy. You know we can make your life a living…" She trailed off when she saw the gleam in his eyes and knew that he was told to do something that he was actually going to enjoy and that freaked her out.

"You are going to like this and who knows, once your divorce is final and Annabelle has Jeff, maybe you and I could get real serious, you look like you might be great in the sack." He said and then he saw Jeff start towards them and he planted his lips on hers and pressed her into the wall. He trapped her arms and made it impossible for him to be pushed away, but she kept turning her head and trying to get away.

"What the hell?" Jeff said as he stood there.

Ted pulled away with a look on his face but he wasn't expecting McKenna to lose it.

"You sick son of a bitch! You tell Annabelle this isn't going to work and if you ever put your hands on me again I will cut off your…" She trailed off letting it hang in the air before she landed a left hook on him and then kneed him where the sun don't shine.

When Jeff realized his wife had just been assaulted by Ted he lost it himself and went off on the guy. He was landing punches and then he picked up a steel chair and slammed it repeatedly into Ted's head before he was pulled off. He grabbed a very upset McKenna and took her into the dressing room and he could tell she was shaking. Despite how she had stood up for herself and the act she had portrayed she was very afraid because if Annabelle could get a man to pin her against the wall and violate her like that, she was scared that Annabelle was going to talk someone in to doing a lot more.

"We could leave the WWE." Jeff suggested softly. "TNA is out there and they are looking for more wrestlers, I have already worked there once, it's not a bad place to work and it is growing in franchise."

"Jeff we can't run from our problems. We should try and stick this out and if things can't be fixed and they get worse to the point where we are in to much danger, then we talk to TNA." McKenna said with a sigh.

"All right." Jeff nodded his head and he pulled her into his arms and held on tightly to her. "When I saw him all over you, my mind went blank and I thought I was going to lose it. I wasn't sure how to handle the situation baby, I will admit it. I mean we just got married and now I see you against the wall and a man is all over you."

"You didn't think I was willingly kissing another man after marrying you?" McKenna asked in a very low warning tone.

"No way! I just wasn't sure how to act that wouldn't offend you. I didn't want you to think I didn't care that another man was violating you but I also didn't want you thinking that I didn't think you could take care of yourself, because I know you like to take care of yourself, I just didn't know what to do that wouldn't cause us to fight because I don't want to fight with you all the time." Jeff said with a frustrated sigh.

"I don't want to fight with you either. So when a situation like that comes up, I want you to be my husband and I want you to protect me and I want you to defend me. When I am in the ring and in a match is when I want you to let me take care of myself but backstage or anywhere else, I think it would be kind of nice to see you in action." McKenna said with a smile knowing it was important to let Jeff take care of her and protect her every once in a while.

"Thank you baby." Jeff said smiling, he knew exactly what she was doing.

The big problem was, how far was Annabelle going to go now, to break them apart? Would she succeed in ruining the new found happiness the two of them had found or would they be able to overcome her and stay in the business and marriage that they love?


	27. Chapter 27

Authors Note: Thanx to all my loyal readers, I am so grateful to all of you for reading and reviewing, and I hope you continue to do so! I am sory it has taken me so long to update but I am battling my illnesses and we are getting ready to move, ugh. This is going to be interesting, that's for sure. Please keep reading and keep reviewing and I will try and update quicker.

Thx fans!

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 27

McKenna was sitting on the couch in the living room area of the hotel suite that she and Jeff were staying in. The suite had three bedrooms and all three were being used. McKenna and Jeff were using one bedroom, obviously, Elaine was using the other and most of the time she had John Cena over with her and then the third bedroom was being used by the twins. McKenna was grateful that the girls didn't mind sharing the room, especially since they were excited about being on the road and seeing all the cool things. McKenna was glad that she was able to take them to different educational places and that Elaine enjoyed being around them and that she enjoyed teaching them and helping them keep up with school work and stuff.

McKenna looked up when she heard the door open and saw Jeff walking in with the girls and Elaine and John. It was clear they had all gone out somewhere together, and McKenna felt a little ping of jealousy that no one had thought to call her and ask her if she wanted to join them. McKenna had been at the arena doing a work out but she would have loved to have left early and spent time with her family, even if that included John Cena at the moment. She could tell they were all super excited and she could also smell the food scent on them that told her they had all gone out to dinner as well as wherever they went, and she knew they had gone somewhere else because the girls were chatting a mile a minute. McKenna was starving and hadn't known whether anyone else had eaten or not, she was now thinking of heading downstairs alone to eat, alone since no one had thought to invite her anywhere.

"Mommy!" Dana said running to her mother and smiling.

"Hey, it looks like you all had fun tonight." McKenna said, smiling for her girls.

"Yeah, we did. We had a great big dinner, but daddy didn't eat because he said he was taking you out tonight to a romantic dinner." Danielle said as she ran over and hugged her mom as well.

"Is that so?" McKenna asked, shocked. She had just assumed Jeff had gone ahead and eaten with the girls and Elaine and John.

"Yeah, it's so. We need to go and get changed, John and Elaine rented some movies to watch on the DVD player that the hotel has hooked up in here, so the girls and them are going to have a movie night, while you and I have a date night." Jeff told her as he grabbed her hand, pulling her off the couch and towards their bedroom.

"Hey, no hanky panky!" John called out teasingly which had the girls giggling.

"They are supposed to do stuff like that, it's how we are going to get our baby brothers and sisters." Dana and Danielle said together and then giggled.

McKenna watched as Jeff shut their bedroom door and she put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side and studied him as he walked over to the closet he was using. She watched him as he pulled out a nice suit, something he didn't wear often, and that informed her that they were going somewhere really nice and probably expensive. She frowned, trying to remember if today was a special date for them, but she couldn't remember any anniversary that it might be.

"What's the occasion?" McKenna finally asked with a sigh as she walked to her own closet when Jeff started to undress so he could change.

"No occasion, I just want some alone and special time with my beautiful wife." Jeff told her with a smile.

McKenna smiled, feeling a warmth spread throughout her chest. They had been under so much pressure and stress lately with everything going on with Annabelle that it was kind of nice to think they could have just some special time together, without the drama that was their life at the moment. McKenna looked through the things she had in her closet and sighed, she really didn't think there was anything all that special. She was about to pull out a simple dress when she noticed a bag sitting on the floor, it was a present and it had her name on it. She reached down and picked it up, and a quick glance behind her showed that Jeff had been waiting for her to see it and pick it up.

"What's this for?" She asked him, touched that he was acting like this.

"Because I noticed you needed something special and I also noticed how much you really loved that when we saw it on our shopping trip to get those presents for the girls, the ones for their good grades they had gotten in their homeschooling." Jeff said with a grin of pure satisfaction.

McKenna pushed the tissue paper out of the way and her eyes went wide. She pulled out the incredible, very fancy and very expensive dress she had seen in a store when they went shopping the other day. The dress was a beautiful tiffany blue color, with silver sequins going around the waist in one simple row. It was a dress made to fall to mid thigh, to be skintight, and to show just enough cleavage to make the men drool. It was a halter dress that had a simple strap that went around her neck and tied in the back. The back of the dress had thin straps that crisscrossed over her back, leaving it otherwise bare.

She looked back in the bag when she noticed there was something else in there and pulled out some underwear that apparently was supposed to be worn with the dress. The look on Jeff's face made it clear that was his intention and what his intention would be when they returned from date night. McKenna grinned and went to the closet to see if she could find some shoes to go with the dress when Jeff cleared his throat, holding up another bag.

"Jeff!" She said as she set the underwear and dress on the bed and walked over to him, taking the bag from his hands. "You don't have to buy me a lot of things you know." She said but she kissed him on the lips, lingering a little for a couple of small quick kisses and then she opened the bag and pulled out a pair of high heels, that were very expensive looking. They were silver shoes, with sequins across the straps at the ankles as well as across the top of the open toed shoes. McKenna was glad that he didn't buy stiletto shoes for her, because she hated the thin heels. The heel on this shoe was thick and it was high but not too high.

"Go into our bathroom and change, see how fast you can make me drool while I finish dressing." Jeff said waggling his eyebrows.

McKenna went into the bathroom and quickly changed her clothes and pulled on the dress, the silk of the dress feeling soft and cool against her skin. The underwear was soft and cool against her skin as well, and it worked well with the dress. The shoes fit and matched perfectly. McKenna didn't normally wear makeup, she hated it, but she knew how to put on lipstick and mascara, and some eye shadow, which was what she did put on. She left her hair down but put a slight curl on the ends and enjoyed the way the dress hugged her figure, now she was wondering what Jeff would think and if they would actually get to enjoy a date night, free of drama together. She took a deep breath and sent up a silent prayer, she really hoped they wouldn't run into Annabelle tonight, but something inside of her told her, that their night might not be as pleasant as Jeff was hoping it would be.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

McKenna was smiling as she sat next to her husband in the booth at the back of the restaurant and took another bite of the food in front of her. She place was beautiful and the food was incredible. The room they were in was lit with dim lighting, and they used candles on the table as well as fresh flowers. Jeff had even managed to shock her by giving her some flowers of her own. McKenna was really shocked and wondering what was going on, because Jeff was being very sweet and romantic and she was beginning to wonder if there was something that he did that he was trying to make up for. He was telling her another story from their time before they had gotten back together. McKenna enjoyed hearing about the things he and Matt did together when on the road. She also loved hearing more stories about the things she had not been a part of when they were younger.

"I have something else for you. The girls helped me pick it out earlier." Jeff said with a grin as he pulled a jewelry box out of his inside jacket pocket.

"Jeff, you're spoiling me." McKenna said really shocked and even more suspicious now.

"You deserve it, for having those kids without help and raising them to be as awesome and mature as they are. Not only that, but you have been putting up with so much stuff and dealing with Annabelle like you have been, I just hate that you are dealing with all of this and yet you still married me and we are still going to be and are a family. All those things I said to you when you got hurt, the way I treated you when you got hurt and way back when we broke up and you were pregnant, I am so sorry and I plan to spend the rest of our lives together making it all up to you." Jeff told her, clearly getting everything off his chest that had been sitting there for so long.

"Jeff, there is nothing to apologize for. We were both manipulated and you weren't the one who hurt me, so as far as I am concerned there is nothing for you to make up to me." McKenna said, trying to reassure her new husband.

"Well, I saw this and thought of you. Will you take it anyway?" Jeff asked her, nodding towards the box that was now in her hands.

"Of course I will." McKenna said with a smirk on her face. "What woman would turn down free jewelry?" She teased him as she opened the box and her eyes went wide. She was in shock at what she saw nestled into the velvet lining of the jewelry box. "It's gorgeous." She whispered in total shock. Inside the box was a white gold diamond bracelet. The diamonds were all different color diamonds, and there were four charms hanging off the bracelet. The first charm had Dana's name and her birthstone on it, the second said Danielle and had the same birth stone, the third said her name and had her own birthstone and the fourth said Jeff's name and had his birthstone. McKenna also noticed their latest family photo was on another charm hanging off the bracelet and it was clear the photo was one of those you could change, if the family grew they could put whatever was the latest picture inside the charm and add more birthstone charms to the bracelet. All the different color diamonds were real and a few of them were the rare kind, making that bracelet extremely expensive. "This must have cost a fortune Jeff." She said, tears starting to fall from her eyes. She was so touched and so shocked she didn't know how to react.

"You're worth it baby. I owe you for all those birthdays, Christmases and Valentine's days that I missed. I also owe you because it's tradition that when you bring a new baby home you buy a present for the mother, you brought our two girls home and I wasn't there to give you anything." Jeff told her, as he reached out and wiped away some of her tears. "Did I do something wrong? Is that why you're crying?"

"No, these are happy tears baby. I love you so much." McKenna said as she pulled him close and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love you too baby." Jeff said as they kissed again and Jeff helped McKenna put her bracelet on.

They ate the rest of their meal in peace and even had dessert together before they paid their check and walked out of the restaurant. They got into the car and headed towards the next stop on Jeff's special romantic evening plan, they were going to see a special late night show at a local place that was showing a special ballet. Although neither Jeff or McKenna was into the ballet, they wanted to do something different and since they were all dressed up, going to a movie theater would just be weird. So when Jeff heard about a ballet that was doing a special late night showing for people who couldn't go to early evening or day time showings.

As they watched the ballet, McKenna was thrilled to be with her husband alone and she enjoyed cuddling into his side as he had an arm around her. They watched the ballet all the way through and then decided it was time to head back to the hotel because it was so late and they knew the girls would want to hang out with them when they awoke the next morning and they didn't want to be too tired. When they arrived back at the hotel McKenna knew that her fears from earlier about Annabelle were about to come true. As they walked through the lobby, they were shocked to see Annabelle standing there and the look on her face told it's own story.

"Well, hello there folks." Annabelle said as she approached Jeff and McKenna.

"What do you want Anna?" Jeff asked her softly, not wanting to make a scene.

"A moment of your time, alone." Annabelle stated simply, glaring at McKenna and licking her lips as she looked Jeff up and down. "I don't remember you ever really wearing suits like that, it wasn't ever really your style."

"I wear whatever is appropriate for the places we go to." Jeff said shrugging. "And no you can't speak to me alone, whatever you need to say to me, you can say in front of my wife."

"All right, we wrote a new storyline for you." Annabelle said, clearly knowing that whatever the new story line was, that it would be extremely hurtful towards McKenna.

"I wasn't aware there was a problem with my current lines." Jeff said frowning, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"Well, they listen to me and I told them that this story line was getting stale and fast." Annabelle said with a smirk. "So from now on you and McKenna are going to be major enemies on the show and to make matters worse, you are both going to be with other people." She informed them with a huge smug grin on her face.

"Do I even need to guess who you talked them into having me with?" Jeff asked, anger slowly entering his body. This was not going to happen. He could feel how tense McKenna was and he was sure she was feeling hurt and anger on the inside.

"Of course it's me. Look it's about time you get to see that I am the woman you belong with and she is nothing but a gold digger who probably got herself knocked up all those years ago knowing how talented you always have been and knowing you would probably end up with money." Annabelle said with a sigh. "Face it now, she isn't right for you and we should be the ones that are married and happy together. Now I am sure that since you are married that protection isn't something you have been using together, so if you somehow got her pregnant again, we can cross that bridge when we come to it. Until then, I think it would be best if we moved you into my suite."

"Nope. I will be calling the WWE to make myself clear. I won't be working with you and I want nothing to do with you. Stay away from me and my family." Jeff said as he wrapped his arm around McKenna's waist to show her that he would never betray her or even think about working with the woman standing in front of them.

"Then you leave me no choice, there is a situation that you are going to find when you get upstairs, better make a better decision next time." Annabelle said smirking as she walked out of the hotel and leaving the two people standing there and wondering what she meant.

"The girls." McKenna said immediately and both Jeff and McKenna rushed for the elevator, wondering what Annabelle could be talking about.

When the two parents walked into the suite they were shocked at what they saw. The place was a mess and they hurried to Elaine and John's room and saw the two of them were tied up and unconscious. A feeling of dread entered the bodies of the parents as they turned and rushed for their daughters room. What they saw in there, only made them feel worse.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Oh my god." McKenna said again as she felt the tears pouring from her eyes. She was still pacing back and forth, and she was not letting anyone touch her or get near her. There were cops all over the hotel suite, and McKenna just wanted to crawl into bed and wake up from this nightmare. A part of her wished she could wake up back at her house with her girls asleep in their rooms. She wished she had never let her friend call Jeff and make that fake claim that brought her ex back into her life. But at the same time, she was happy that Jeff was back in her life and that girls were finally getting a chance at a real family. She knew that it meant everything to Dana and Danielle to have their dad back in their lives and the fact that they wanted a little brother or sister was even more important to them.

"Mac, I am so sorry." Elaine was saying again, shaking as she felt the guilt overwhelming her at the thought that she was the reason her young nieces were missing.

"This isn't your fault Elaine." Jeff spoke up from where he was sitting with John.

"I am their aunt. You trusted me to watch out for them." Elaine said as she started to sob and John started to get up when he stopped as McKenna walked over to her sister.

"Elaine, you did everything you could to protect my girls. I love you so much for all you did for those girls and I am not mad at you. I don't blame you and I want you to stop blaming yourself. Whoever has those girls will bring them home, I know they will." McKenna said fiercly.

"The cops want us to head back to our home. They believe that eventually the kidnappers will contact us at our house." Jeff said as he walked over and pulled McKenna close.

"Then that's where we will go, and we will get everything set for when they come home, because I know they are coming home." McKenna stated softly.

Four Days Later…

McKenna was sitting in her bed, still in her pajama's and she felt her whole body being numb. She wanted her girls to be sitting there with her, eating donuts and laughing about whatever script the WWE would be sending her next. She started twisting her wedding band around her ring finger and realized that she had been pushing her loving husband away. He was suffering as well. He loved their daughters just as much as she did and he was hurting and she was acting like it was only her. She winced and started to climb out of bed when Jeff walked into the room.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you were okay." Jeff said softly.

"Sit with me?" McKenna asked him, knowing she needed to apologize and she had a plan, a gift she wanted to give the girls and she wanted Jeff's opinion about it.

"Okay." Jeff said nodding his head and he climbed onto his side and pulled her close into his arms.

"Jeff, the girls asked me for something before they were taken from us." McKenna said softly.

"What did they want? We can give them anything and get it now so it's here when they get home." Jeff said, as he started to think about how they could go and track whatever it might be down for their daughters. Jeff knew his girls were probably scared out of their minds and wondering if their parents were looking for them or if they even cared.

"They wanted a baby brother or sister." McKenna said as she lightly pulled away from Jeff and looked at his face, wanting to see his reaction and see what he was thinking about that.

"Okay, so what would you like to do about that request?" Jeff asked her, not sure where she was going with this.

"I want to work on it for them." McKenna said as she started to undress herself. "We were already thinking about another baby, one that you would get to be there for from the beginning, I am just thinking we should keep working on it, keeping trying, the way we would have even if the girls were home." McKenna said as she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Jeff said as he kissed her hard and proceeded to do just that with his wife.

* * *

Dana and Danielle were scared and hungry. Dana could tell that her sister was upset about the dirt that was covering her brand new shoes, and Dana was just pissed to have dirt everywhere, covering every inch of her. They both knew that their parents were looking for them, they knew how much their mother loved them and they had begun to see how much their dad loved them. Now as they sat in the dirty and nasty place, where they were they had no clue, they waited for some sign that someone was there to help them, to get them out of there safe and sound. They looked over at the nasty food they had been brought, at least the person thought to bring them clean bottled water to drink. Dana sighed, she was starving and she knew that Danielle was too, they were going to have to eat the disgusting food sitting there and then when they got home they were going to have their parents give them real food.

"Danielle, I know you don't want to touch that stuff but if we don't eat, we are going to starve to death and then we will never make it home. Mom would never survive losing us and dad, well he just met us, he just found us, who knows what would happen if he lost us." Dana spoke up softly.

"I know you're right." Danielle said with a wince and the two of them gagged and nearly threw up as they forced down the most disgusting food they had ever seen in their lives.

* * *

McKenna and Jeff were pacing back and forth, worried sick over their still missing little girls. No one knew where to look and there had been no ransom demand. The cops that were working the case stated that it could just be that they aren't sure how much they want to ask for and how they want the drop to go down, either way, the parents were getting very anxious. The longer they went without contact from the kidnappers the more they were beginning to fear that their daughters could be dead.


	30. Chapter 30

Authors Note: I just wanted to let you know my Great Grandmother passed away this morning. I am giving you the heads up just in case there is anyhting in the story you might not understand or whatever. I am asking that you please just send me a private message if something is confusing or you have a question and I will answer you that way. I really hope you will give me positive reviews for now, mainly because I am not sure I could handle anything negative at the moment. My great grandmother and I were extremely close, I grew up spending every summer with her. This is a low blow and major loss for me. I will continue to try and write, even through my grief mainly because I know i won't be able to get over this anytime soon... so please bear with me through the next few chapters and I will try and keep things together and making sense.

Kris

* * *

Chapter 30

McKenna was nervous as she looked around her. She knew that her daughters were still missing, had been missing for almost two months now. She couldn't believe someone would take her daughters and keep them away from her for two months. McKenna had gone downhill when she realized that her baby girls weren't coming home right away like she had thought. She was so sure that there would be a demand for money or that the police would find their girls and the person or people who had taken them. Their birthday had come and gone, the girls were now eleven years old and there had been no birthday party, there had been laughter, and there had been no screams of pleasure or thank yous for the gifts that they had wanted and been begging for. She was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and wishing she were not there, knowing she was dying inside without her little girls. She felt the nausea rising inside of her and she jumped to her feet, rushing from the bed and into the bathroom to throw up. She figured it was because she missed her daughters so much that she was making herself sick.

Jeff was busy, he had gotten himself placed back on tour and went back to work. McKenna knew it was because he didn't want to be around her, he didn't want to see her because he blamed her for their little girls being taken. Elaine and Cena had been avoiding her as well, so she was alone. Her other sister said she couldn't bare to see McKenna in the state that everyone said she was in and so there was no one with her, there was no one around her to talk to and there was no one who cared that she was ill. That's because there was no one there to see how sick she was becoming, she wasn't really eating and she forced down water because she had to.

"What the…" Jeff trailed off as he leaned against the doorjamb of the bathroom and stared at his wife.

"Go away, you don't want to be here anyway." McKenna said softly.

"Like…" Jeff stopped and took a deep breath before walking into the bathroom. He was shocked to see how thin she was and how she had dark circles under her eyes. "What happens when the girls come home? Do you really want them to see you like this? They are coming home!" He said when he knew she would have interrupted. "I am taking you to the ER."

"I don't…" McKenna stopped when she realized she was way too weak to fight him at the moment.

* * *

Dana looked at her sister Danielle and realized she was starting to lose hope. What would happen if no one came for them? What would happen if the mean people that had them here got to keep them? Would they survive and live? Would they kill them and soon? Dana knew her sister was missing her mother and so was Dana. She missed her daddy too, she was going to call them mommy and daddy again, even though she was way too old to do it, she didn't care. Maybe they could convince them to have another baby so that they could have a baby brother or sister to spoil, or maybe their mom would have twins again.

"Well, it looks like your sister is losing hope." The female snarled as she dropped a tray of food on the floor and smirked at the two of them.

"You aren't going to get away with this. My mommy and daddy will find us and they will make sure that you pay for taking us from them." Dana spat at the woman.

"You just keeping thinking that little one. It won't be long until you are just as resigned as your sister is." The female shrugged and then put down the five water bottles that she had also brought with her.

* * *

McKenna was resting with IV's in her arm. She was really shocked when Jeff had laid on the ER bed with her, and she was currently cuddled into his side. She wasn't feeling well at all, she was shocked she didn't have a fever. She had just had her blood drawn not long ago and the doctor said as soon as her blood work came back they would let her go home, as long as she promised to eat a liquid diet for a while and then slowly pull herself back into solid food. McKenna had agreed, since she had been prescribed nausea medication and stuff it seemed like it would help her.

"I am going to go and get some coffee. I'll be right back." Jeff said softly as he kissed her temple and then climbed out of the bed.

McKenna nodded and stayed curled on her side as he left. A few minutes later the doctor walked in with her blood results and she was happy to finally have an answer. They started her discharge paperwork and wrote out her prescriptions, she was going to need more than one. She was also told to make an appointment with her primary doctor, it was important she did that soon. Before they discharged her they wanted to do an ultrasound quickly to check her out, just to be on the safe side though.

An hour later McKenna was wheeled back into her room and she saw Jeff sitting in the chair in the room, sipping coffee but curious on why she had needed another test.

"Your discharge paperwork is all ready, you already signed it so all you have to do is change your clothes and I will go and get your prescriptions and then you are set to go home. Remember that your diet has completely changed, it's important you follow the directions the doctor gave you and make an appointment with your regular doctor." The nurse said with a smile.

Jeff helped her get dressed. "I'm pregnant." McKenna blurted out suddenly.

Jeff stilled his hands from where he was buttoning her blouse. He looked up into her eyes and saw the nervousness there and a smile broke out on his face. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." McKenna said nodding her head.

"Well then it's even more important that you take better care of yourself baby." Jeff said as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "The girls are coming home, and they are going to be so happy to know they are going to be big sisters. I told Vince I was staying home for a while, I am all yours until the girls come home." Jeff told her softly.

"Good, cause I need you home." McKenna said nodding her head. She hated to admit it to herself, but she didn't want to be alone while her girls were in the hands of a horrible person.

* * *

He was sitting in front of the place he was sure held all the answers. He had been secretly hired by some people to look for some missing girls and now he knew it was even more important. He had to find out if they were in there and he knew that he had to bring those girls home. He was going to do whatever he had to, to bring that family back together.


	31. Chapter 31

Authors Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have been really sick and my computer has been acting up... I am going to try and update faster but I can't gurantee that just yet! Anyway I wanted to wish everyone Happy Holidays! Please enjoy your holiday season and read and review this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 31

McKenna was nervous as she rested on the couch and watched television. She was rubbing her still flat stomach, grateful that the nausea wasn't as bad and that she knew what her problem really was. The doctor had made it clear there were some women who had a rough few months with pregnancy and would often get so sick that they lost weight instead of gaining it when they needed to. Some women got so weak that they had a hard time getting out of bed without help at all. McKenna didn't want that to be how this pregnancy went, especially since this would be the first one that Jeff got to be around and experience.

She realized that Jeff was being secretive about something and there was no way he was going to tell her anything now, not with her carrying a baby inside of her belly and he wanted to keep her and their unborn child safe from harm. McKenna looked at the hallway that led to all the rooms that were downstairs in this house. Then she looked at the stairs, the stairs that led to the main bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs. There was even a separate laundry room upstairs, as well as one downstairs. The guest bedrooms downstairs were mostly used by friends and family from around that stayed with them, the downstairs laundry room was to wash their bedding things and for them to be able to do any laundry they needed.

McKenna missed hearing the girls laughing together. McKenna realized that the house seemed so empty without her twin daughters giggles and the sound of mischief coming from their bedroom that they insisted on sharing, even though they could have their own rooms. McKenna knew how close they were, something that had made life easier because she knew that her girls were never bored because they had each other to play with when she had been working really hard as a single mother. They had their fights, like any normal siblings fought, they fought.

"Hey." Jeff said softly as he walked out of his office and down the hallway to the where she was sitting.

McKenna's head snapped back to him from the stairs she had been staring at. She tried to force a smile as she kept her hands protectively over her abdomen, wondering if she even deserved this child when she hadn't been able to protect the two they already had. "Hey. Did you get everything done that you needed to do?' She asked him with a soft gentle voice.

"Yeah. I had someone I needed to talk to, someone who Matt knew that was checking in with me about a job he was doing for me, free of charge." Jeff said softly.

"Why would he do it for free?" McKenna asked confused.

"Because we lost our girls and he is a father himself and he couldn't imagine not having his kids with him or having them be taken away by total strangers and you have no idea where they are or why they were taken away in the first place." Jeff admitted softly.

* * *

Dana and Danielle were filthy and they felt gross and smelly. They hadn't been allowed to bathe or shower since they had been brought there. They were still wearing the clothing and underclothing they had been kidnapped in, even though they knew that some of their things had been grabbed. Dana could see her sister was lost in her own mind, almost like she went away somewhere in her head so she wouldn't have to deal with anything anymore. Dana couldn't blame her, considering how bad things were starting to get around there. The chains were tightened, and now Dana feared they would lose circulation to the body parts that her chained, making sure the limb would die and they would have no limb go walk on that area. Blood seeped from the open wound, showing how deep the gash was beneath the iron chain.

"Danielle, we are going home soon, I know we are." Dana whispered as she heard some loud commotion coming from the front of where they were being held. It seemed to snap Danielle out wherever she had gone because she also got to her feet.

When their door flew open and a man stood there, guns in his hands and some were still in their holsters at different points of his body. He seemed to think about something and then changed his mind as she holstered the weapons he held and went into the room and unlocked the chains that held the girls.

"I am taking you two home. I am not going to let those evil creeps anywhere near you, come on we need to get out of here before they wake up. I don't want to fight them or do anything to them in front of you. I already called the police to head this way but if you would rather go home right now then stay here and answer questions and then go to the hospital, we should rush to my car." The man said and the two girls knew they had no choice. They weren't sure if he was telling the truth and they were really going home, but all they wanted right then was to get out of that cell.

"All right." Dana said as she gripped her sisters hand, knowing they had to smell and that they looked like a mess.

"We are going to have to drive to where your parents are. It will be a road trip. I will head to the hotel I am staying at, I have some of your things there. You can get cleaned up and changed and we will check out and hit the road. Whenever we stop somewhere, I want you to cover your faces and never tell them your real name. I will be forced to hand you to the cops rather than your parents if that happens." The man said. Dana and Danielle weren't sure what to believe at this point but they just wanted to leave and any chance they were heading home to their parents was one they had to take, no matter what was going on anymore.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

McKenna was staring at the picture of that she had of Dana and Danielle, it was one of her favorites of the girls. It had been taken during Christmas when she had gotten the girls the one gift they had been begging her to get them, and she had been happy to get it for them. When she had bought them the gifts she had no idea that they were going to be taken from her. "Girls, mommy misses you so much." McKenna said with tears streaming down her face.

"Babe, let's go." Jeff said rushing into the room, holding something in his hands. She had heard him loading the car in a hurry but she had no idea why he was in such a hurry to do anything.

"I am not in the mood to go to work or on a trip Jeff." McKenna said shaking her head.

"Babe, we aren't going on a trip or to work, but we do need to go, now!" Jeff said as he kissed her on the lips and pulled her up from the bed.

"Jeff, I don't want to go anywhere! What if whoever took the girls decides to call? What if they somehow escape or something and come home and no one is here?" McKenna asked worriedly.

"First off, it's a new house, they haven't been here and they don't know where this place is. Second off, I promise you neither of those things is going to happen but if you don't come with me you will regret it for a very long time." Jeff said as he arched an eyebrow.

"Alright." McKenna grumbled as she followed him out of the room and looked around for her shoes.

Jeff smirked and bent down to slip her shoes on her feet and tie them for her, and then he grabbed her hand and helped her out to the car, obviously excited and in a hurry to get wherever it was he was trying to get her to go with him to. She sighed as she bit her bottom lip, making sure that Jeff understood she was in no mood and really didn't want to get in the car and go with him anywhere.

"I promise you, that you are going to be so thrilled when you see where I am taking you." Jeff said with a smile on his face, almost like he knew something that she didn't know.

* * *

Dana was sitting up in the hotel room bed. She had her knees to her chest and was wearing the new clothes that the man had bought for her. She had taken another shower when she had awoken and now Danielle was in the shower and Dana was staring at this person that she didn't know. She had to admit he was a far better person to be around than the woman who had them before, but at the same time she really didn't know him and she didn't trust him, especially not after all she and her twin sister had been through lately. All she wanted was to see her mom and dad, to go home and sleep in her own bed and know that she was safe with her parents. She missed her parents desperately and she didn't understand why she couldn't call them, if he was taking them to their parents why couldn't they get them on the phone and tell them where they were and that they were all right. The man had been making phone calls all night last night and most of the morning this morning, and Dana had thought about getting Danielle and escaping, maybe finding a police department and begging for them to call their parents and get them home. The only reason she wasn't doing it was because the man had assured her that she would be seeing her mom and her dad today. If she didn't see them today, then she was taking her sister and she was getting as far away from this creep as she could get and finding someone to help her and her sister get home. She knew her mom had to be frantic and worried about the both of them, she knew she was probably sad and depressed and feeling guilty like it was all her fault.

"When are our parents coming or when are we leaving to go to them?" Dana asked finally deciding it was time to speak up.

"Your dad informed me that they left their new house that they just bought for you all to live in and they are on their way here. He told me that your mom doesn't know that I was looking for you or that I found you so she doesn't know she is coming to see the both of you, it's why I asked you to wear the dresses, I thought it might be nice for her to see you two in them." The man said softly, making sure to keep his distance because he knew how weary she was at the moment.

"Thank you. Are they coming to the hotel or are we meeting them somewhere?" Dana asked wanting to know as much information as she could, to make sure he didn't start changing his story or acting suspicious.

"I don't know yet. Your dad said he would let me know when they were close and depending on what time it is or how your mom was feeling would determine where we should meet. Your mom hasn't been feeling well and obviously your sisters and your kidnapping has taken a toll on her, she isn't her usual self." The man said, obviously aware of what Dana was up to and trying to be patient and understanding with her.

"I just want to make sure we are going to be seeing them today!" Dana said with a nervous glance.

"You will, I promise you that you will see them today." The man said nodding his head.

* * *

Jeff was nervous as he sent a text to the private investigator and pulled into the hotel room parking lot. Jeff knew they were going to be on the road and heading home soon after, but considering how long the drive was he figured they would stop on the way home and maybe rest at another hotel or something, it was also possible they wouldn't head straight home, McKenna had said when they found the girls she wanted to put them at ease and help them out of the bad experience by taking them somewhere fun, it would depend on how the girls looked and what they were feeling like. Jeff really just wanted to get them home to the new house and get them settled in.

"Are you ready?" He asked McKenna softly.

"Sure, I don't know why we are at this hotel but it better be good." McKenna said confused.

"Oh trust me, you're gonna love it." Jeff said with a knowing grin on his face.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

McKenna was sitting inside the hotel suite that Jeff had checked them into. She could see that he was on the phone, he had already ordered them some room service, and now it appeared he was talking to someone else. She let her hand rest protectively on her abdomen where their third child was growing safely and securely, at least she hoped so. McKenna knew that Jeff was excited that this time he got to be there for her pregnancy, and she couldn't blame him for wanting to be there for her and for being excited over watching her belly grow with their baby, she remembered how excited she had been when she was carrying the girls. She closed her eyes, trying to force the tears she knew were gathering in her eyes to go away, hoping they wouldn't fall down her cheeks because she didn't want to cry anymore.

McKenna heard soft footsteps and opened her eyes to see Jeff studying her intensely and she knew he was worried about her, and that was something that was also bothering her. She hated that the people she cared about were worried that she was going to end up on full bed rest or in the hospital for the whole pregnancy but she couldn't change how she was feeling, she was a mother whose two daughters had been kidnapped from her. She knew John Cena and her sister were still feeling so guilty, the two of them were willing to do anything to get back in her good graces, something McKenna had said wasn't necessary. She knew there was nothing they could have done that night, she just wished she could prove that, that… she took a deep breath and stopped thinking the thought she knew would only cause her to lose her temper and she didn't need that right then.

"Babe, are you all right?' Jeff asked kneeling in front of her.

"I am just tired." McKenna said, and she was telling the truth. She wasn't sure why it was this way, but whenever she was pregnant she was always tired, even when she wasn't that far along and not showing too much, if at all.

"Why don't you go into the bedroom and lay down on the bed and try and take a small nap? When the food gets here I can come in there and get you when I have everything all set up." Jeff said as he helped her stand up and kissed her softly on the lips.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." McKenna admitted with a wince. She kissed Jeff again and then turned and headed into the bedroom, knowing she needed to get herself braced for this time with him, and not worrying that she wasn't in the house near the home phone and waiting for some word about their missing girls.

* * *

Jeff was pacing back and forth and wondering how much longer he could keep this secret from her. He had already talked to his friend, he knew that the good news that she would be getting would make her feel so much better, but he worried that just seeing the girls instead of being warned might cause her some more harm rather than good. Jeff had known for a while that his pregnant wife needed to be handled with care, she seemed to be extremely fragile at the moment and that was something that worried him, his tough as nails wrestler wife was long gone, and he was worrying that she wouldn't be up for evening up the score when the baby was born and she was allowed to return to work, if she even wanted to return to work.

He sighed and walked over to the couch and turned on the television to wait for the three deliveries he would be getting. He could only hope that when they arrived everything worked out for the best and that McKenna didn't faint or pass out and hurt herself and their unborn baby by hitting the ground, maybe he should insist she be sitting down when everything happens. He had everything all planned out, and he could only hope his plan worked to perfection.

* * *

Dana was nervous as she finished taking her shower, and as she started brushing her hair, she watched her sister climb into the shower for her turn. It seemed like they were taking two to three showers a day since they had been rescued, but that was only because it had been way too long since they had been allowed to bathe or shower, or even brush their teeth. She knew that she wanted to smell and look clean when they saw their parents, she had to so that her mother didn't feel guilty or that she was to blame for their state of haggard looking appearances.

Dana was becoming worried that the man that rescued them was only lying about making sure that they got home, but he really did have a daughter of his own and a couple of sons, she had to believe that a father would want to return children to their parents, so that another father wouldn't have to suffer without his children. Dana sighed as she leaned against the bathroom wall and stared at the mirror for a while. When the shower turned off and her sister stepped out, she knew that she was thinking the same thing she was thinking, what if they were in worse hands than they had been in from the start?

"How much longer should we stick with this guy?" Danielle asked her sister.

"Well lets make him give us an exact date that we will see our parents and if he doesn't take us there by that date then we take off, try and find a police or fire station or something." Dana said as she got dressed and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She watched as her sister did the same thing and then the two of them walked out of the bathroom and were shocked to see their stuff all packed and ready to go.

"Time to go see your parents, they checked into their own room and I talked to your dad. He wants you to eat with them, obviously, so it's time for you to go home girls." The man said and the girls felt relief and joy race through them, and they couldn't wait a second longer to see their mom and their dad.


	34. Chapter 34

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait but every time i went to update a chapter i got an error message and it wouldn't let me update, so I am finally able to post new chapters and i am going to try and update everything sooner rather than later!

Kris

* * *

Chapter 34

Dana and Danielle shared excited looks as they grabbed the duffel bags that the man was handing them. If they were really going to see their parents than this was the best day they had, had in a very long time. Dana and Danielle weren't sure if he was just saying that because he knew they were considering leaving him, or if he really was taking them to see their parents. The girls hurried behind the man and got into the elevator and looked at each other as it headed up, at least it looked like they were heading to another floor and another room. They could only hope that this man hadn't been convinced to send them back to the crazy lady that had held onto them in the first place. As they got off the elevator, Dana felt sick to her stomach and she knew it was nerves. She missed her mother more than anything in the world and if her mother wasn't on this floor, if this was a mean joke and he was handing them over to that crazy horrible lady, then she didn't know what she would do.

As they walked closer to door, the man stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look behind them. When Dana and Danielle turned and looked they saw the psycho person there. Dana was getting angry, she knew that this whole thing was a scam.

"Got to room 3355, now! I got this, go to the room." The man said, as he tried to keep the woman away.

"We should go to the room, at least we can get away from them." Danielle said, knowing Dana was ready to run. "What if he is telling the truth Dana? What if mom and dad are in there? Look, he is fighting off that woman, we should at least see if it's the truth." Danielle said, knowing her sister was ready to run.

"Fine." Dana said, knowing they were probably going to be kidnapped again and never see their mom and dad ever again. She knew her mom would be blaming herself and she would be miserable and Dana wasn't there to make her feel better, it was her job to make her mommy feel better. She wanted to feel her mom hug her and tell her that everything was going to be all right and that they were going to be a safe and happy family again.

Dana and Danielle rushed to the room and knocked frantically on the door. They heard rushing footsteps and were afraid the person wouldn't open the door before the crazy lady got to them again. When the door opened they saw their dad and they cried.

"Daddy the mean lady is here to get us." Danielle said pushing him inside and slamming the door.

"My girls." Jeff said as he hugged them tightly. He kissed both of them on the forehead and just held them tightly. They all jumped as they heard the banging and yelling on the door. "Go see your mom in the bedroom while I call security and the police." He said kissing the girls on their foreheads again. "She doesn't know that my friend found you yet." He whispered with a wink.

"We missed you and we love you daddy." The girls said together as they each gave him another hug and another kiss before running towards the bedroom.

Jeff felt his heart melting and the pain that had been there since the girls had turned up missing was slowly easing, his little girls were back and they were safe. He heard the banging get worse and went to the hotel room phone called security, explaining the situation and they said they would send someone straight up and call the police. Once he hung up with them, he called the FBI agent that had been helping them, that was also in the hotel because Jeff had told them about the girls being found. He was staying on their floor and he said he and his partner were leaving their room now, to be there to make sure things went how they were supposed to go.

* * *

McKenna sighed as she wiped at the tears that were falling from her eyes still. She had been going through one of the picture books that she had been showing her husband of their two little girls. Since Jeff wasn't there for the beginning of the girls lives, she had been showing him pictures and telling him stories, but she could tell he really wished he had been there. He had whispered that he couldn't wait to make more memories, but she knew that it was possible that would never ever happen. She rubbed her abdomen, the place that housed their third child inside of her. Every night, before they went to sleep, Jeff would kiss her abdomen and say good night to that child. McKenna winced as she heard the banging on the hotel room door get louder and she wondered why someone wasn't shutting that person up. She rolled her eyes, wondering if she could shut the person up so Jeff could come back to bed and lay with her, talking to her and making her feel better.

She heard footsteps heading into the area where the bedroom was and she watched as the door suddenly flew open and she blinked, afraid to believe what she was seeing right in front of her as her two precious daughters suddenly came running into the room and they both jumped on the bed. Danielle was on one side and Dana was on the other and they both tackled their mother backwards on the bed, all of them crying and laughing as they hugged each other tightly.

* * *

Jeff was leaning against the doorjamb and smiled at the sight in front of him. He slowly walked over and when he saw on the bed, he was pulled into the whole hugging thing, and he felt at peace. The four of them just sat there, holding onto one another and Jeff could tell that this was what his wife and his daughters had needed.

McKenna leaned back and kissed both girls on the foreheads. She hugged each one individually again and then hugged them both at the same time. She kept doing that over and over until finally Dana giggled and told her mother to stop.

"I am so happy you two are safe." McKenna said, tears streaming down her face. This wasn't just from relief, those hormones were flaring up again, that was the part of pregnancy she really hated, the hormones.

"Mommy, is everything going to be all right now?" Dana asked her mother, as she held on tightly to her mother, while Danielle held onto her father.

"It's going to be so much better than all right." McKenna whispered as she watched Danielle cuddle into Jeff's side while Dana cuddled into hers.

"The FBI agent is taking care of the problem outside, which we can talk about later. We are going to need to give a statement and talk to the police, but he said that can wait until tomorrow, as long as we don't leave without giving a statement to the local police and to the FBI." Jeff said softly.

"That's fine." McKenna said, nodding her head.

"I think we should tell them." Jeff said with a smile on his face.

"You think so?" McKenna asked teasingly.

Jeff smiled, he was so glad that she could tease again, that she was smiling again. This was the McKenna he loved and the one he had married. He could see her slowly coming back, now that the girls were back in their arms. "Yup, I really think so." Jeff said smiling himself.

"Tell us what?" Dana asked confused.

"Yea, tell us what?" Danielle asked even more confused.

"You're going to be big sisters." McKenna said smiling even more.

"What?" The girls said at the same time, as the door suddenly slammed against the wall and everyone screamed at the same time.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

McKenna was holding her terrified daughter close as her other daughter moved to her as well while Jeff made sure he was standing in front of all three of his girls. McKenna knew that when it came down to it, Jeff would give his own life to protect his daughters as well as her. Jeff would consider himself expendable compared to Dana, Danielle and McKenna, especially with McKenna being pregnant. McKenna felt her girls shaking, but there was nothing that she could do to calm them down, nothing she could say that was going to be reassuring at all.

"What do you want?" McKenna asked the man standing there with a gun in his hands.

"What do you think I want?" The man snapped. "I was promised a lot of things to help return those brats to their new little friend."

"My daughters aren't going anywhere with you!" McKenna snapped. No one threatened her kids, having them kidnapped from her had been a low blow, and so she had to make sure they felt safe with their mother again. There was no way the girls could feel safe with their mother and father, they had failed them.

"Look, I get that you want to protect them, but that is completely impossible, now you, mister, I am their new father and I won't let you get near them, so move." The man waited and when Jeff refused to move, he pointed the gun right at his chest and he pulled the trigger.

Everyone screamed as Jeff groaned and immediately clutched at his chest as blood seeped out at an alarming rate. McKenna hoped that the police and FBI Agents that were around, had heard the shot or a person in one of the closest rooms on the floor heard something and they got some help. McKenna watched as Jeff struggled to stay on his feet, but he was rapidly losing blood and the angry gunman was still pointing the gun at Jeff and wanting to shoot him again.

Suddenly there was a noise from the other room and the man panicked and fired again and Jeff's whole body jerked as the door flew open and the two agents stood there, their guns pointed at the man who didn't seem to know what to do at this point. He made sure that the gun was ready to fire again.

"Drop the weapon!" One of the agents shouted at the man.

"Come on, you don't want this to go any further." The other agent said as he kept eye contact with the armed man.

"I was only doing what she told me to." The man snapped out. "She said that her boyfriend had been forced to stay with his wife because of their daughters. She told him he wouldn't be allowed to see the girls if he ever left her."

"That's not true. I love my wife and I have no girlfriend." Jeff said as he struggled to stay on his feet and block any chance that McKenna would be shot or one of their daughters.

"I can see that now, with the way you're protecting her." The man seemed completely confused and if he hadn't just pointed a gun at her daughters and shot her husband twice, she might have felt sorry for him.

"Please, put the gun down. These girls are just children and they are scared to death, not to mention that their father is bleeding out right in front of them. We need to get him to a hospital!" McKenna said as she kept Dana and Danielle's eyes shielded so they wouldn't be able to see anything. Both girls were shaking extremely hard and McKenna couldn't blame them.

* * *

Jeff was watching the man and listening to everyone around him try to talk the crazy man into dropping his gun. Jeff was struggling not to collapse to the ground as pain was shooting through his body and he knew he was losing more and more blood and it was making him a lot weaker. He had to stay strong because he couldn't allow that gun to have a chance to be pointed at his wife and kids. They were his whole entire life and if he let anything happen to them, then he was going to never be able to forgive himself or look in the mirror.

"Please, just listen to the men in the suits." Jeff managed to get out by the was starting to get blurry vision and there was darkness at the edges. He could feel the blood leaving his body and he didn't know what to do about it. Jeff was well aware that if he didn't get to a trauma hospital soon, then he would never meet his unborn baby or watch Dana and Danielle go on their first dates or get married. He wouldn't get the chance to be the overprotective father who threatened to hurt the boys or men that hurt his precious daughters. He wouldn't be there for McKenna, his beautiful, strong and determined wife. If he died today or anything soon, his wife's heart would shatter and there would be no way to reach her. She would raise their kids, but when they were old enough to be on their own, she would join him.

* * *

McKenna could see Jeff fading and her heart was already breaking. She couldn't survive without him, not now that he was finally hers and only hers. She was merely existing before he came back into her life and if there was even the slightest chance that he could survive, then she needed to hold to that. But as she watched the man that held her heart slowly start to fade, she felt her own heart start to give up as well.

"Please, don't allow my kids to lose their only father." McKenna pleaded. "Please, put down your gun and let them call for some help, let them save my husbands life. I'm pregnant, I need him alive and I love him so much, I don't know what I would do if we lost him."

The man looked from McKenna to Jeff and then at the agents. From there he looked back and forth between everyone in the room. Finally he made a decision and he dropped the gun and put his hands in the air. While one agent cuffed the man, the other called for an ambulance and stated that they needed to really step on it. Everyone could tell that Jeff was barely hanging on, and that worried them.

* * *

McKenna was sitting in the surgical waiting room with her daughters who weren't sure what to do. McKenna knew that the girls were worried about her but that couldn't be helped. Dana and Danielle both felt like they could find a way to make her feel better, but that would only happen when she learned that Jeff was alive, that he was going to stay alive and he would recover and be the person that she had fallen in love with, that he would be the man she had always loved.

Every time a doctor walked by the room, she would jump to her feet and hope they were going to come into the room and talk to her. Her mind was constantly replaying the two gunshots and the way Jeff had jerked when hit and the blood seeping extremely fast out of his wounds. She kept watching in her mind as he started to fade away from her and the panic kept building in her chest over and over again. McKenna felt like she was trapped in the moment and there was absolutely no way she was going to get out of the deadly loop that kept making her listen to her own screams after the first shot. She didn't know what she would do without Jeff.

* * *

Dana and Danielle both exchanged worried looks as they watched their mother. She had been trying to make sure that they were all right, while she was scared and hurting. Dana had always been fiercely protective of her mother, the same with Danielle. They had always known all the things that she had sacrificed and the things she struggled to get for them when they had very little money, the things they had always wanted.

"Mom, maybe you should see a doctor?" Danielle suggested. They both figured she needed to be sedated and observed.

"Girls, I am the adult here. I want you to relax and let me do all the worrying. Besides, you two just saw a doctor and he checked me out pretty quickly." McKenna reminded them. Since the girls had been kidnapped, McKenna wanted them checked out by a doctor to make sure they weren't physically hurt. The doctor had also given McKenna a quick exam and checked on the baby that she was carrying. He had also given a last minute suggestion that she make sure that she take the girls to a pediatric psychologist to make sure that their mental and emotional health was all right. Then he suggested that both Jeff and her should see an adult psychologist and them all four of them should attend a family therapy session. McKenna had to admit that all of those suggestions made a lot of sense to her and she had taken the list of names and even promised herself that she would do research on all of them before sending her kids to anyone.

"Mom…" Dana stopped as the door to the private surgical waiting room opened.

"Mrs. Hardy?" The doctor asked walking into the room with a couple of other doctors and a woman who was clearly there because both she and Jeff were famous and there would need to be tight security, if Jeff had even survived and would be admitted.

"Yes? Please tell me he's alive, please." She pleaded and then she waited for the answer that had the power to destroy her.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

McKenna was sitting by her husbands bedside in the private hospital room that he had been admitted to. The oxygen mask on his face was helping him get the air he needed and she was glad he didn't need the tube down his throat that he originally had, had to begin with after his surgery. McKenna knew that the girls were still terrified and they wouldn't feel better about anything until they were all home together, safe and sound and McKenna couldn't blame them at all for that feeling. Sighing she looked over to where the two girls were fast asleep on the two cots that had been brought into the room for them. McKenna wasn't leaving her husband, and she wasn't allowing the girls out of her sight either.

"Baby, all three of us are here and your brother, Matt, is on his way." McKenna murmured as she laid her head near his head and let her lips get close to his ear to whisper the words, making sure that she didn't wake their girls up. "Please wake up soon, I don't think I can do all of this on my own. I won't leave you here, if we have to head home I will make sure you get transferred back home, to a hospital near us." McKenna knew she was babbling and she was probably not making too much sense but she was tired and afraid to sleep, she was afraid that if she fell asleep something bad would happen to Jeff or someone would come and take the girls away from them again.

McKenna opened her eyes the next morning and winced. She couldn't believe she had actually fallen asleep. Panic set in as she realized she had been sleeping and she looked towards the cots and was relieved to see her daughters still fast asleep, their faces relaxed and smiles there, almost like they had been having amazing happy dreams and they felt safe and content, something that made her feel somewhat better at least. Sighing she turned her attention to the monitors that showed her Jeff's vital signs, happy to see a normal heart beat and that his oxygen levels were finally normal. She finally turned her attention to her husband himself and nearly screamed out as she saw that he had been staring at her.

"You're awake?" She said as she tears starting falling from her eyes. The relief that shot through her body had her finally collapsing down, her head dropping as she started sobbing. She just finally let everything hit her hard and she knew, she knew how close she had come to losing the only man she had ever truly loved, the man she couldn't imagine living her life without, no matter what she had ever said before.

"Shh… baby, it's all right, I'm all right." Jeff said, panic filling his voice. He raised his head and lightly threaded his fingers through her hair, lightly rubbing her scalp.

"Daddy?" Dana smiled as she and Danielle walked over and they both climbed up on the other side of the bed, being extra careful not to hurt their father.

"Hey, there are my two princesses." Jeff said as he held up his other arm, being careful of the wires that were all over him, allowing the two girls to carefully lay their heads on his shoulder and stomach, not going near the bullet wounds in his chest area.

"We were so scared we were gonna lose you daddy. Mommy was so pale and scared that we thought she was going to pass out or something." Danielle said as she tried to stop from crying but she still had a few tears that leaked out of her eyes anyway.

"Hey, everything is going to be all right. I am just fine, you can see that for yourself. I love you girls so much, and I was never going to leave the three of you, especially since I finally have us together as a real family and we are going to be adding another addition to the family." Jeff said, wincing because he was wearing himself out by talking to much at the moment.

"Baby, you need to rest." McKenna said as she pulled his hand from in her hair, gripping it in her own and lifting her head to stare at the man she had thought she had lost.

"I'm all right." Jeff said softly. He knew he was tired but he also knew his girls, including his wife, needed him to reassure them right now. "What happened to the guys that broke into the room, and that little…" Jeff stopped for a second and looked at the twins before continuing, "witch?"

McKenna knew what he really had wanted to call the woman who had stolen their daughters and hurt them. Both Jeff and herself had been aware, even before they had gotten their daughters back, that when they were back home the twins would need to see a therapist to deal with everything that had happened to them and now that they had seen their father shot, and that they had watched as he nearly bled to death and had been in such a bad situation for so long, McKenna knew even more that they were going to need to go and see someone when they got home. McKenna also knew that they were going to need to be extra careful who they sent the two girls to. "She escaped." McKenna admitted with a wince, something she hadn't wanted to say in front of the girls but she hadn't had a choice at all.

* * *

Jeff could tell it had hurt his wife to utter those words and admit that the woman who had made their lives miserable and kidnapped their girls, torturing them and emotionally and mentally hurting them so much. Jeff could feel the fear that their girls were feeling as well, the two girls had shot straight up, making him moan and groan in pain, and he could tell the girls felt guilty for doing that and causing him to feel any more pain at all.

"It's all right, girls. Look we are going to keep you safe, you don't need to be scared at all girls, not at all." Jeff said and he could tell it was what their girls needed to hear, they seemed to calm down a little bit.

* * *

She was pissed off as she realized her plan had backfired completely. She was not going to let them be happy, she wasn't going to let them be a family. Jeff wasn't going to be able to wrestle for a while, and neither was McKenna, so she wouldn't have to contend with dealing with them at WWE events or anything, and with Jeff weakened from getting shot and McKenna weakened from being pregnant, she had a real shot at finally getting them taken out of her way. She wasn't going to let Jeff be happy with anyone else, only with her. McKenna was going to pay for stealing Jeff Hardy away from her, and she wasn't the only one who was going to pay, she didn't want to be a stepmother to those girls anyway, she wanted Dana and Danielle taken out of the picture for daring to defy her. They should have been thrilled with how she had treated them, but instead they had betrayed her by escaping and everything, so there would be no mercy.

"Soon, my love, soon it will be us together forever." She said with a smirk on her face.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A couple months later, McKenna was rubbing her belly and staring at the bump that housed the child she was carrying, her third child, with Jeff. Jeff was super excited because this was the first time he got to be around for everything, and at first McKenna had been excited to have him around for all the help that she had needed before with her first pregnancy, and hoping things would be easier now that she was going to have that help with this pregnancy, but it wasn't like that. Even though he was an amazing father already to Dana and Danielle, he felt like he needed to buy every single book on fatherhood and expectant parents that he could find. She didn't think there was one book that they had ever passed in a store that he didn't decide he should read it.

She was grateful that he wanted things to be easier for her, but he was driving her so insane that she wanted to find a part time job just to get out of the house. Jeff was on leave from the WWE just like she was, and he wanted to make sure that she was off her feet more often than not. She loved to bake, and during her first pregnancy she had craved raw cookie dough, something she loved without being pregnant as well, and other raw mixes that were so good. When Jeff walked into the kitchen andc caught what she was eating, he baked the cookies and made her go and watch a soap opera or something.

McKenna took a deep breath and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs, hoping that she could keep her cool and not lose her temper with him. She knew he was just really nervous because he didn't understand things the way that she did. She also knew that he was feeling a bit left out because she could feel the baby moving around all the time, but she kept telling him that wasn't something that he wanted to feel all the time because there were moments where it was painful.

Last night the baby had kept her up, so she had gone downstairs and watched a movie. Jeff had found her on the couch, drinking a cup of tea, eating some cookie dough ice cream and watching a movie that she had been wanting to see for a while. He had laughed and joined her and rubbed her belly to calm down their little one, who seemed to be practicing either playing soccer or kicking field goals.

Now as she walked into the living room, she was shocked to see a young woman standing there that she didn't know. They were already having issues with some people but now it seemed like he wanted to add to the problems, and she didn't know why.

"Can I help you?" McKenna asked the woman politely. McKenna was hoping she worked for Jeff's Agent or was the girlfriend or something of one of his friends or something like that. That would have been way too lucky, and lately things weren't going her way.

"Honey, I didn't know you were awake." Jeff said softly as he looked at his pregnant wife. Jeff walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before pulling her in close to her side, and that worried her even more.

"What's going on?" McKenna asked as she tried to keep a smile on her face. She didn't know this young woman, but the way that she was staring at Jeff, was already reason enough not to hire her.

"I was just hiring Elaine here to help out around here. She is going to give you a hand with Dana and Danielle and help with the shopping, cleaning, cooking, and anything else that you really need to get done. I had been looking into hiring someone with you getting later into your pregnancy and stuff." Jeff said and McKenna wondered if he even knew how angry she was. He never even thought to consult her on this decision, and that was not going to fly, not after they just got their girls back not too longer they got kidnapped.

"Jeff, honey, why don't we go in the kitchen and talk." McKenna said, noticing that Matt was sitting there and she knew he would watch the woman to make sure that she didn't try to steal anything or do anything else.

"Sure." Jeff said shrugging but it was clear that Matt knew what was wrong.

After they arrived in the kitchen, McKenna glared at her husband and pushed him away when he went to give her a kiss and a hug. She hated when he tried to get out of anything she was angry about, just by trying to give her a hug and a kiss. She had a right to be angry with him trying to bring young, blonde, women into the house and thinking that she was going to be taking care of the kids, the very scared and very traumatized kids.

"You had no right to even think about hiring anyone to come into this house without discussing it with me first." McKenna snapped as the baby kicked in agreement.

"I know. I hadn't made up my mind, I wanted to get your opinion about everything and figure out what you felt you needed some help with and what you didn't. when the woman walked into the house it was clear that she was only after one thing." Jeff said with a wince and then a sigh. It was clear he really thought that he was doing the right thing but didn't know the correct way to go about it.

"Honey, we can do this together as a family. The girls are old enough to help with chores, and they can help the two of us watch the baby. Everything is going to be just fine, we are a family and a team and that's how it's going to be for us." McKenna explained but she had a really bad feeling that Jeff was right and that woman was only after one thing and McKenna hoped that once she realized she wasn't going to get it that she would back off, but with how things had been going for them lately, that seemed impossible.

* * *

She was not going to let Jeff get away from her. She had sent her good friend in to get the job that Jeff said he needed help for. She had wanted to apply but if she had walked into the house then Jeff would have thrown her out, and McKenna would have called the police. She was still a wanted woman for kidnapping the girls, but as far as she was concerned it was necessary for her future kids to get to know her and for her to get to know them. McKenna was the one getting in the way and she was getting tired of waiting for that woman to step aside, so she would have to make the woman step aside, and she might not be breathing when it was all said and done.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

McKenna looked over as her girls actually worked together to clean the house and do their chores. McKenna knew that the girls hated having to do chores at the moment, and because of everything they had been through McKenna hated asking them to do chores, but they were old enough to help out around the house and she knew that they would rather be helping than let a stranger come into the house after what they went through. McKenna had caught Jeff actually thinking of bringing someone else in anyway, despite what McKenna and the girls had talked to him about when it came to their concerns and fears.

"Mom, are you nervous about having another baby?" Dana asked out of the blue as she immediately sat down on the couch next to her.

"Yes." McKenna had always tried to be as truthful as possible with her daughters, and the last thing she wanted to do was lie to them about something so trivial as nervousness.

"Is it okay to be a little scared about the changes that might come from another baby coming into the family?" Danielle asked sitting on the other side of McKenna.

"Of course, everyone gets nervous and scared sometimes, it's perfectly natural to feel that way." McKenna said as she kissed both girls on their foreheads. "The best way to deal with it is to talk to your father or myself about what you are feeling and why you are feeling it, so that we can work through those feelings as a family should."

"All right." Dana said nodding her head in agreement.

Danielle seemed lost in her thoughts, almost like she wasn't sure if she agreed with her mother or if she even felt like discussing her feelings or thoughts. McKenna worried more about Danielle than Dana because Danielle seemed to be the one who took things to heart a lot more. Danielle had a way of holding everything inside, until one day she exploded with so much emotion that there was no way she could deal with it all.

"Danielle, remember, no matter what your father and I are always here for you." McKenna said, hoping that Danielle wasn't holding back her feelings on what happened to her and her sister. McKenna hated that she couldn't get her girls to feel comfortable with her enough to talk about everything that happened to them when they had been kidnapped. She often wondered if she was good mother or not, or if she had failed her girls and made it so that they couldn't share what they were feeling or what happened to them with her because they didn't want to upset her. She knew they were protective of her, she just didn't know how protective they were or how to make them see that she was their mother, and that meant that she was supposed to be able to help them work through things that were hard on them, or that hurt them.

Later that night McKenna looked over at her husband and wondered if he had any idea how tough things were getting for the family, especially with the girls. Danielle was still hiding her emotions about the kidnapping and whatever could have happened to her, and Dana still just flat out refused to acknowledge that they had been kidnapped at all. McKenna knew it was time to start looking into getting them to a professional, because she didn't want this to stay inside of them, eating away at their hearts. McKenna knew that something this traumatic could cause long term damage and if it wasn't treated by a professional shrink, than the girls had a real good chance of becoming addicted to whatever they could find to help them forget and feel good for however long possible.

"Jeff, are you awake?" McKenna asked softly.

"A little bit." Jeff murmured as he turned over so that he was facing her.

"I think it's time we get the girls some help. We need to find someone who can work them, someone we can trust and more importantly, someone they can trust, to help them deal with the trauma that occurred to them." McKenna said and she could already tell that her husband wasn't thrilled with the idea but he would do whatever she thought was best.

* * *

She wasn't sure how she was going to get someone in place to take care of getting McKenna out of the way, but she knew she had to figure it out soon. She couldn't just sit back and watch Jeff have a family with someone other than her. She as the only woman for him and he knew it, but it was apparent that he wasn't going to leave his wife, not with her carrying their third child and not with them having twin girls together. She could handle being a step mother if she needed to, and she really believed that she would have to because getting rid of the entire family, could drive him to do something to himself, she didn't want that, she just wanted Jeff. She started pacing back and forth, wondering if she should let the third child be born or not, wondering if the baby was a son, something she was sure Jeff would really want or if the baby was another girl, something the girls would enjoy. She didn't know much about kids, but the older kids should be a breeze to handle, because they wouldn't like the type of punishment that she delivered.

"Pretty soon I will know how to get rid of the only woman standing in our way. Jeff, I made a promise to you, that I would love you forever and I would be the only woman for you, and that you would be the only man for me, and I intend to keep that promise." She said as she actually cackled.

* * *

Jeff looked over at his brother, who was currently watching the twins play with their mother. He knew that Matt was concerned over everything that had been happening lately, and he couldn't blame him. The thought that the whole family was terrified to let a stranger anywhere near them, was something that no one should have to deal with. McKenna couldn't even handle it when new neighbors dropped by to say hello and introduce themselves, and that worried Jeff more than anything. Now, he was listening to them talk about therapists and special help and he kept thinking, he had failed his family. If he had only been a better husband and a better father, than this wouldn't have happened at all, and that was hit him the most.

"I am going to find a way to fix this, I promise." Jeff said under his breath as he watched his family.

* * *

"We will be a family soon, I promise." She said as she stared at the family photo she had stolen and cut out McKenna's face on.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

McKenna knew that Jeff was having a really hard time in meeting with different therapists, however they had both agreed that there wasn't a chance that anyone was meeting with their daughters unless they liked them and so they were interviewing and seeing different therapists to see which one would be best for Dana and Danielle. McKenna wasn't sure what she could say to help him through this, because it was apparent that he saw what happened and that his daughters needed to see anyone, as a failure on his part as a father.

"Jeff, baby, what is it?' McKenna asked as they were in the car on the way home. Matt was sitting with the girls at the house, and she knew that they were probably having a blast with their uncle, so there was no hurry to get home at the moment.

"The girls were better off before I came into their lives. Ever since I came into the picture, they have gone through nothing but traumatic events and now they have a new little brother or sister to contend with and it's really hard for them, I can see it." Jeff said, breaking her heart.

"No, Jeff! Never, ever think that again." McKenna said, she felt like her soul was being ripped apart, because not only were her girls hurting badly, but so was her husband and it seemed like there was nothing she could do for them, nothing at all.

"I know it's stupid, but I am supposed to be their father and I couldn't keep them safe." Jeff said softly.

"It wasn't your fault, just like it wasn't mine. That is something we have to keep telling ourselves, and I know that it's hard, believe me I know. I fight with my mind every single day when it comes to this, when I see the girls start to remember or think about the things that happened to them or when they wake up with nightmares. Dana, I know is afraid of what will happen when it's time for you to return to work, since I will be on leave longer because of the pregnancy. They are scared you won't be here when the baby comes and they are scared that something will happen with you gone." McKenna said.

"I got an offer, and I was thinking about taking it. They are also willing to take you as well. TNA, they want me back and they want you as well. They would be willing to work with us on everything, they are good like that. Also, they know who not to hire and who is all right to hire. On top of that, Matt is thinking about going with me." Jeff said softly, not sure what she was going to say or think about this information.

"Is it something that you really want or are you only considering it because of us?" McKenna asked, knowing if he took an offer he didn't really want then it would hurt him worse. "Isn't this something we talked about before?"

"Yeah, I almost took the offer earlier, but I backed out. Now I think would be the best time to really take it, I just think it would be the best thing for our family Mac." Jeff said softly.

"All right, if you think that's a good idea, then let's talk with our managers and our lawyers and take a look at the contracts and the offers." McKenna said nodding her head slowly.

"Thank you.' Jeff said with a major smile on his face.

"You don't have to thank me baby, if this is something important to you, then it's important to me." McKenna said softly.

* * *

She was pacing again, wondering how she was going to get her plan to work, especially with the knowledge that Jeff was sticking close to his wife, and it was said that even if he was going to have to leave her, then someone else was going to be there. It was also said that McKenna may take the girls and go with Jeff for as long as she could before she had to rest because of the pregnancy, and at first she thought that, that would make her plan easier, and then she realized it wouldn't work at all, because Jeff made it clear there would be bodyguards if they went on the road, because he wasn't taking any chances with his family, ever again.

She glared at the photo's she had of her that she hadn't cut up yet and wondered if she could just have someone go in and take her out, without any hassle, but knew that if it happened in Jeff's home, then it would shatter him more, and she didn't want that, she wanted him to move on quickly, to her. She worked harder than she ever had, and she tried to come up with a new plan and a way to get that plan into action. She looked at the family photo, the one where she had replaced McKenna's face with her own, and she smiled. They would make a beautiful family, when the time came she couldn't wait till they took their own family photo's and she couldn't wait until they added to the family, she and Jeff were going to make very beautiful babies.

"I am not sure I can wait till that other baby is born, but if it dies, I promise to replace it for you Jeff." She whispered crazily to the photo's of Jeff she had all over the place. "I promise to give you as many babies as you want, I know you probably want a really big family."

* * *

McKenna woke up, sweat pouring off of her and she wasn't sure what was wrong. She knew something in her heart and soul wasn't right, she felt like something wasn't right and she wasn't quite sure how to figure out what it could be. She looked over and noticed that Jeff was asleep but it wouldn't be long until he realized she wasn't sleeping and so she got out of bed and slipped her slippers on and went downstairs, hoping that a cold glass of ice water would help her calm down. It was in the living room that she realized that something really wasn't right. The latest family photo, the one with the girls and Jeff rubbing McKenna's pregnant belly, was slashed and torn, her face was missing from the picture and now she knew, deep within her, that someone hated her guts.

"Jeff!" She screamed, so grateful that the girls had begged to have a sleepover at their uncle Matt's house that night, she didn't want them scared even more. She wasn't even sure she wanted them back in this house now. Because now there was a new threat to her family, and she feared that this time, she might not survive the fight.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

McKenna looked over at her husband, Jeff, to see the anger there. Some time had passed since she had woken him in the middle of the night to see the slashed and torn apart family photo, and that wasn't the only thing that had been damaged. McKenna was well aware of the stuff in their joint office that had been completely destroyed and she knew it was killing her husband not to know who was behind all of this. McKenna worried that she was bringing trouble straight to their daughters, yet again, and wondered if it would be better to leave for a while, so their daughters had a break from the terror and she wouldn't have to worry about their new child, but she also knew she couldn't do that, not to Jeff, not again. He wanted to be there for this new baby, more than anything in the world, he wanted to see every single stage of this child's development, and she wanted him to be able to see that.

"Penny for your thoughts." Jeff suddenly spoke and McKenna jumped a little, startled out of her deep thoughts.

"I am worried I am putting the girls into a bad situation again. They are still so fragile, even with the therapist they have been seeing, that this new psycho who keeps coming after me is making me worry that they are never going to feel safe with us. What is someone decides we are the worst parents in the world?" McKenna asked as she tried to clear her suddenly blurry vision.

"Hey, relax, that's not going to happen. We are taking every precaution and we aren't hiding anything from the girls, which you heard the therapist say is important in this situation. The girls need to know what's happening so they don't think the worst or think the new threat has to do with them." Jeff told her, seeing the guilt and pain in his wife's eyes. It worried him that she stressed about this, especially with the new baby on the way. "Just relax and we will work together as a team, as a family. By the way, I may know a way that we can finally get what we have been working towards, getting even with our enemies."

McKenna gave a small smile, knowing that Jeff was well aware at how badly she wanted revenge before they moved to TNA, if they moved to TNA. McKenna didn't like the thought of leaving her friends within in the company they currently worked for, behind. She had become comfortable there, had enjoyed wrestling there, but she had to think of her family first, just like Jeff was, and staying there wasn't a good fit for their family. "Well at the moment I can't do anything and by the time I have the baby, wait till I have healed from labor and delivery, start working out again and get myself back on a training schedule we will most likely already be part of TNA and besides that, I know I am going to be so tired a lot, mainly because of any late night feedings."

Jeff seemed to study her and then he smiled and nodded his head. McKenna wasn't sure what that look was for, but she didn't care really.

"Jeff, whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it. You are not going this alone, I need you in one piece!" McKenna said as she looked at her husband who seemed o be lost in his own thoughts this time, probably planning his attack with backup he couldn't fully trust, not now.

* * *

She was pacing back and forth now. She had learned that she was losing her man, the man she planned to be married to was now planning to leave the company she had joined to be closer to him. Knowing that she could lose even those cherished small sightings in the hallway or the times she was on the edge of her seat, scared out of her mind when Jeff was hurt or thrown around, she knew she needed a new plan of action, she just couldn't lose him, he was meant to be hers, she knew this.

"This is all your fault." She snapped at the photo on the wall with the red X all the way through it. "You think you're so tough and pretty because you stole what was mine, well I am going to have to teach you a lesson about stealing other peoples boyfriends. Those little brats of yours will be calling me mommy before long, and then we will ship them to boarding school, start our own family and only deal with them when they need to come home for a while. It will be hard on Jeff at first, but I will make him forget those little brats and make him think of me and all the babies I plan to have with him."

She suddenly pulled out a huge knife and threw it at the picture that was tacked to the wall. She grinned when the knife not only hit the picture in the right area, but it hit the picture in the area where McKenna would die and bleed out pretty quickly. "Your blood will spill real soon." She promised the picture, already seeing in her mind the amount of blood that would soak the carpet and she could see in her mind how the light of her soul would drain out of her eyes. "The eyes are the windows to the soul, and I can't wait till yours is gone for good."

* * *

Jeff could tell when his wife was really scared, but this time there was nothing he could say or do to make things better. McKenna had every single right to feel fear for how traumatizing this new threat could be for them, but it was more than that to him. He felt like he was falling apart inside, and he wanted nothing more than to take his family and disappear while his wife was vulnerable to attacks. McKenna needed to get back on her feet and take care of the little one, but she was going to be unable to fight back if someone attacked now.

"I don't know what to do now." Jeff whispered to himself as he rubbed his temples and then buried his head in his hands. He was sitting on their living room couch while McKenna took a nap and the girls were about to be brought home by his brother, he was alone ad worried that he couldn't protect his family, he felt like a failure. He kept his head down and suddenly he silently prayed. When he was done he sat up fully, leaning back against the couch and trying to think again, and all he could see was that his wife, unborn child and the twins were in danger and he had to fight back, but how do you fight someone you don't know? Jeff hoped his mind was overreacting, that he was only thinking those thoughts, because McKenna and the girls would only be more scared if he moved them, in the end he had to do what he thought was right for his family, and that meant he was going to be fighting for them, and that was okay. "I promise nothing will hurt any of you, I promise with all that I am that I will make sure you are safe in our home." He murmured to himself, now he just hoped he could keep that promise.


End file.
